


Who you were and who you will be

by Pitchblackdog



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Books, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, LGBTQ Character, Love Stories, M/M, Magic Revealed, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblackdog/pseuds/Pitchblackdog
Summary: I am not good with summeries.. I just hope you like it ♥️
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 1





	Who you were and who you will be

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your opinion ❤️

كوخ ما _  
2020  
" الحياة.. ليست من المفترض أن تكون عادلة..لماذا بحق الجحيم سيكون الموت مختلفآ عنها ؟.. التفكير بانني استطيع اصلاح شيئ ما..انه مجرد غرور لا أكثر.."  
أنفاس متقطعة تداعب كأس الخمر الذي رفعه اليوت إلى شفتيه قبل أن يتوقف برهة.. ليهمس بينه و بين أنفاسه  
"..لعلي حقآ كما يقولون.. محطم لدرجة اني غير قابل للإصلاح" ثم نظر للحظة إلى باب الغرفة.. كان يخاطب كوينتن الذي كان يراقب اليوت باهتمام.. يكاد يختلط مع ظلام الغرفة المظاءة فقط بنيران تلك المدفأة القديمة..  
ابعد اليوت نظره.. يشعر بالعار.. حينها سقى حنجرته الجافة بجرعة أخرى..انه كأسه الرابع لهذا الليلة.. لكن لا يزال لا يشعر بتاثيره.. لعل جسده اعتاد اخيرا على طباعه.. و بدأ يستهزئ به.. فتلك الذكريات.. انها حقا لا تبتعد..  
لعلها تقترب اكثر اليه..تحاول الإمساك به و تقييد يديه الى الكرسي الذي يجلس عليه منذ ساعات طويلة..  
نظر اليوت إلى يديه.. لم يجد شيئآ غريبا عليهما سوى ذلك الخاتم الذي أصبح مجرد رمز لمن يفتقده..  
لم يعد يتجرأ ان ينظر اليه..  
هو لا يعلم لما يضعه على أصبعه النحيل.. و لا يعلم لما لا يستطيع انتزاعه..  
"اللعنة!" نظر إلى المدفأة أمامه.. يتسائل..مالذي سيحدث لو انه القى نفسه في تلك النيران؟  
هو لم يستطع فعلها عندما كان في السابعة عشر من عمره..  
ربما يستطيع الان..  
نهض اليوت بجسده المتعب و كاس الكوكتيل الأزرق بين اصابعه و شعر بأن الغرفة تدور من حوله..حتئ ترنح خطوات إلى الأمام و الخلف..  
" هيي.. اخيرا! " ضحك اليوت بسخرية بعد أن بدأ الخمر يدق بجمجمته كالبسمار في قطعة خشب بالية..  
كاد كوينتن يطير اليه ليساعده لكن اليوت أشار بيده ان يبقى ساكنا في مكانه.. و قد فعل..  
كوينتن يراقب كالاب الذي يخاف ان يصيب طفله مكروه..  
مال اليوت قليلا حتى أسند نفسه لهيكل المدفأة.. ينظر إلى جحيمها بصمت دام للحظات حتى نطق مجددا..  
"كيونتن"  
"مم؟" رد كوينتن بهدوء.. كأنه يخاطب زجاج على وشك الانكسار  
"من منا سيفوز؟ جحيمها ام جحيمي؟" تسأل اليوت و هو يتحدى تلك النيران لتحرق بدورها قطعة خشب عتيقة و بائسة.. بلا حول و لا قوة.. تكاد تشبهه إلى حد مخيف..  
"جحيمي..ها؟" نظر إلى كوينتن و ابتسامة أخرى تفارق تلك الشفاه الجافة..  
"اليوت..ارجوك" حاول كوينتن لكن اليوت قاطعه..  
"انتِ حقآ تشبهين تلك النيران التي التهمته في تلك الليلة.. لذا" رفع الكاس كأنه في حفلة لشخص واحد.. "نخبك" و افرغه في فمه و نظر اليه للحظه قبل أن يرميه إلى الأرض ليتناثر لاف قطعة.. تماما ك قلبه.. عقله.. و وعيه..  
و قد اخرج صوت الكأس المحطم الهواء من رئتي كوينتن  
"اوه.. لا تنظر الي بهذه النظرة المثيرة للشفقة كوينتن! انه يستحق ذلك" رفع اليوت اصبع اتهام للكاس المحطمة و نظر بعدها إلى صاحبه..  
كوينتن يقف بلا حراك.. كأنه معتاد على ذلك لكن..تلك النظرة! تلك النظرة التي لن يعتاد عليها اليوت يوما..  
. نظرة حزينة و ثقيلة.. هو يعلم ان كوينتن يريد ان يجري اليه ليحتظنه و يهمس في اذنه كلمات تريح قلبه المتعب..  
لكنه لا يستطيع..  
" اليوت.. ارجوك..ابتعد عن المدفأة" لم يتجرأ كوينتن على اخذ خطوة..فهو يعلم انه ليس الخيار الصائب..  
"اهدئ صغيري..لست أقوى على فعل جل ما أرغب به الآن" .. استهزئ اليوت و هو ياخذ خطوات إلى كوينتن.. وقف أمامه و نظر اليه.. عيناه تكادا تفيضان حزنا..  
"آل" همس كوينتن لكن اليوت قاطعه  
" كيو..أنك تختلف عنه..أليس كذلك؟.. .انت لن تتخلى عني حتى أن كنت مليآ بالعيوب"  
هذا النقاش مجددا؟  
"اليوت..لن اتعب يوما من تذكيرك ..انا لست كوالدك.. و لن اكون! و لما عساي اتركك و كل شيئ فيي يدور حولك؟ .." لم تفارق عينا كوينتن عينا اليوت و هو ينطق هذه الكلمات.. عله يثبت صدق نواياه..  
اليوت يعلم ذلك..ياللهي لم يعد قادرا على إحصاء عدد المرات التي سمع بها تلك الكلمات.. لكن.. ذلك الجرح..لا يكاد يشفى..  
ابتلع اليوت أنفاسه و عاد إلى كرسيه..عندما جلس عليه كان ثقيلا..وزن جسده و حمل ضهره..  
و قد علم اليوت انها واحدة من تلك الليالي..

_ مزرعة عائلة وايت..  
شمال مقاطعة آلينور  
عام 2000

تلك الأرض الخظراء النابضة بالحياة.. فيها الرياح تداعب الأشجار و الاغصان..تغني لها اغنية خفية تجعلها تبتسم و تتراقص معها طربآ.. ثم كأنها تخبر ذلك البيت الريفي الفخم ان يوقظ سيده الصغير اليوت.. ف تدفع ستائر الغرفه بقوة..عل نور الشمس يزعج اليوت ف يستيقظ.. لكن الفراش كان فارغا..اليوت كان مستيقظا.. غرفته و سريره المرتب يوحي ان لا أحد وطئ تلك الغرفة الكئيبة لأيام..  
جدران البيت و اثاثه و فراغه من العائلة و الضحكات تخبر الناظرين ان الوضع مريب قليلا..  
من السلم ذو الصوت المتزحزح المؤدي إلى المطبخ نستمع خطوات خافته و ماء يجري و صوت أواني تغسل..  
خلف تلك المغسلة العتيقة تقف خامدة تنظف الاواني..  
تلتفت إلى غرفة السيد وايت بين الحين و الاخر لترى ان كان سيدها اليوت قد أنهى تنظيفها ليجلس لتناول الفطار الذي بدأ يبرد..  
فكرت الخادمة ان سيدها غريب قليلا.. ف عندما يغادر السيد وايت القرية يبدأ اليوت بتنظيف غرفته و لا يسمح لاحد بدخلها او مساعدته في تنظيفها..  
في الغرفة المقابلة للمطبخ نرى اليوت.. الشاب ذو السابعة عشر من عمره و هو يحمل سلة للنفايات يرمي فيها فوضى ابيه.. أوراق و حسابات و زجاجات من الخمر..  
لكن..كلما كان اليوت يحاول الانحناء لالتقاط الزجاجات.. آثار رضوض زرقاء و حمراء تظهر على جسده..  
كلما رفع كمه او حاول تجفيف يديه بقميصه.. يكشف بالخطأ جزءا من بطنه المزرقة فتحكي لنا بصمت عن قصة أخرى داخل جدران هذا البيت العتيق..أسرار لا يسمح اليوت لاحد بأكتشافها.. لذلك عندما تحاول أصوات الألم ان تخرج من فمه كان يعض على شفتيه ليمنعها..  
والده كان رجلا طيبا..محترما في قريته الصغيرة..يعتمد عليه الناس في قراراتهم.. ف هو عمدتهم في نهاية المطاف..  
لذا..هو لا يمكنه ان يخاطر ان تدخل الخادمة إلى الغرفة ف تعلم ان اباه مدمن للكحول..ف تخبر القرية بأجمعها..  
هم لا يحق لهم ان يعلموا ان تلك الأرض الخضراء التي جعلها والده كرياض من الجنة.. كان..بؤرتها .. قطعة من الجحيم..  
قبل وصول الخدم إلى المنزل كان اليوت قد انجز ما عليه من واجبات ..اشرف على الفلاحين في حرث تلك الأرض الغبية..و اعتنى ب الاحصنة و الحيوانات و حرص على اطعامها وسقيها الماء..  
عيناه المتعبتان تستنجد به أن ينام قليلا لكنهما كذلك توحيان ببعض الأمل..  
اليوم سيقابل صديقه " كريستوفر" بعد أن لم يستطيع الوصول اليه ..ف والده لم يغادر القرية ليذهب الى المدينة كعادته في نهاية كل اسبوع..  
تنهد اليوت بعد إنهاء التنظيف و خرج من الغرفة ليرمي الزجاجات بعيدآ.. داخل حفرة و يطمرها في تراب تلك الأرض ..  
عندها دخل إلى الحمام ليغتسل..ضهرت الرضوض على ظهره.. معدته.. ساقيه و كأنها تزين جلده الأبيض..  
هو لم يعد يكترث لذلك..  
أوقف اليوت المياه و ارتدى ملابسه المزخرفة و خرج من الغرفة حتى لاحظ الطعام على المائدة..  
نظر اليه بتمعن.. انه جائع لكنه فاقد للشهية..  
انحنى قليلا و الخادمة تراقبه.. تنتظر اوامره.. حينها اخذ رشفة من الماء و قال بهدوء..  
"ساخرج الان.. والدي قد غادر القرية منذ الفجر و لن يعود الا بعد ثلاث ليال ف لا تحظري الطعام له" ..  
لم ينتظر جوابا قبل أن يغادر المنزل مسرعآ..  
كريستوفر ينتظره عند مزرعته..  
لعب الهواء بشعر اليوت البني بعد أن أصبح يصل إلى رقبته..  
اخذ نفسآ عميقا و تمشى بين خدم المنزل الذين كانوا يلقون التحية عليه من دون كلمات.. فقد اعتادوا على طباع سيدهم الصغير الذي بات قليل الكلام..  
خرج اليوت من البوابة و تخطى بيوت القرية ماشيآ بين طرقاتها .. عربات والده و سياراته الفخمة.. هو لا يحتاجها .. ف هو يعلم أن السائق سينقل تقريرآ مفصلا بحركاته.. و ينتهي به المطاف ب ندوب جديدة..  
شعر اليوت ان أفكاره تهاجمه مجددا..لكن ليس له منها مفرا..  
وصل اليوت متعبآ إلى حقل منزل كريس و تخطى الخدم الذي كانوا يجمعون الفواكه ليصنعون منها خمرا.. فقد كانت عائلة كريس مسؤولة عن اكبر مصنع لصناعة الكحول في هذا الجزء من المقاطعة..  
هو يعرف أين يجد كريس ووالدته.. فقد كان يزور هذا المنزل منذ نعومة اضفاره..  
و كما توقع.. كان كريس و والدته السيدة أيليا يجلسان لطاولة بسيطة يتناولتن الإفطار..  
ابتسم اليوت من اعماقه و مشى بخطوات متسارعة حتى نادى "كريس"! التفت كريس لذلك الصوت الذي يحب سماعه و وقف لاستقباله  
"بالحديث عن الشيطان!" و بلا وعي مشى إلى اليوت حتى تعانقا..  
العناق يحكي قصة غير مرئية..  
" ياللهي اصبحت ذراعيي ضيقة عليك!! " مزح اليوت..  
"هيي وزني لازال كما هو.. انت من أصبحت كالعصا" تظاهر كريس بالغضب لكن.. كيف عساه يغضب على اليوت؟  
ضحك اليوت بإذن كريس و أراد أن يبتعد قليلا لكن كريس لم يسمح له.. كأنه بلا كلمات يطلب منه البقاء..  
قاطع تلك اللحظة السيدة ايليا و هي تنادي على اليوت و بأبتسامة تعلو وجهها قالت " كيف حالك اليوت؟"  
حينها ابتعدا قليلا..و التفت اليوت إلى السيدة ايليا  
"انا على ما يرام سيدتي!" حاول اليوت ان يبدو مبتهجآ..  
" امي!! " صرخ كريس و والدته باليوت .. هو لا يتعلم ابدا..  
"اسف اسف! انا بخير يا أمي!" ضحك اليوت مصححآ كلماته ..  
"انت حقا غبي في بعض الأحيان اليوت! هل تناولت افطارك؟" تساءلت السيدة "إيليا " ذات الملامح الجميلة و الحادة.. جسدها الجميل محاط ب فستان زيتوني يلاءم لون شعرها الأشقر..و بيدها تمسك سيجارة فاخرة تتلون نهايتها بلون احمر الشفاه الذي كانت تضعه..  
" اجل! " أجاب اليوت كذبآ..  
"ألم اقل لك انه أصبح ثقيلا هذه الأيام؟" أعاد كريس كلمات اليوت عليه.. لكن كلاهما يعلمان أن هذا ليس صحيحا.. ربما على العكس.. فقد أصبح اليوت فاقدآ للشهية منذ بضعة اسابيع و قد خسر القليل من وزنه.. عندما واجهه كريس بذلك انتهى المطاف به إلى طريق مسدود..  
"حسنا ايها العاشقين ..أدخلت إلى الداخل..  
سأحضر لكما بعض المعجنات و الشراب.. " قالت السيدة قبل أن تنصرف لتعطي الولدين بعض الخصوصية.. فقد اعتادت على ذلك..  
"شكرا سيدتي!" نادى اليوت.. و أدار كريس بعينيه سخرية.. حبيبه لا يتعلم بسرعة..  
"غبي.. انت حقآ غبي!" قال كريس و حاول احتضان اليوت من جديد لكن اليوت اوقفه..  
أوحى اليوت لكريس ان ينظر حولهما..الحديقة مليئة بالخدم..  
نظر اليوت قليلا لعيني كريس الذي ابتسم له بتفهم.. عيناه الجميلتين اللتان سرقهما من والدته تشرقان بالشوق لاليوت لكنه اعتاد السرية..  
لا بأس..ف كريس يعلم..  
..  
مر بعض الوقت و كانا قد انهيا المشروبات و المعجنات التي احظرتها لهما السيدة أيليا ..  
"كريس.." نادى اليوت ب صوت هماس  
"ماذا؟" رد كريس بأبتسامة..  
" هل أنهيت الكتاب الذي بدأت بقرائته الاسبوع الماضي؟"  
" لا! لم يكن مميزا.. لكنني وجدت كتابآ اخر قد آثار فضولي .. تعال" نهض كريس من الكرسي و مد يده إلى اليوت لاخذها و ينهض بدوره من على الارض..  
صعدا كلاهما إلى غرفة كريس..كانت الغرفة مليئة بالكتب.. منها المرتبة على الرفوف و منها ما يفترش الأرض كأنها جزء من الاثاث..  
احس كريس بغلطته متاخرأ.. ف هو لم ينظف غرفته منذ ليلتين..  
نظر بقلق إلى اليوت الذي كان ينظر إلى أواني الطعام و الشراب.. لازلت في مكانها منذ الأمس.. إن كانت اقدم ف سيقتل بها كريس و ينظف الغرفة بدمائه..  
تنهد اليوت لذلك المنظر حتى ضرب كريس ع رأسه  
" هيي! " تذمر كريس و هو يتظاهر بالالم.. ف هو قد اعتاد على ذلك..  
"ألم أخبرك ان تنظف غرفتك.. انت أكبر مني عمرآ و لا تزال غرفتك تبدو مثل غرف الأطفال!"  
كان اليوت يتظاهر بالغضب لكن عندما رأى كريس يردد كل كلماته كالاسطوانه لم يستطع مقاومة الابتسامة التي خرجت منه..  
"ياللهي.. انا استسلم" صرح اليوت و ضحك كريس.. فقد كان يعلم أن هذا سيكون كافيآ لإسكان اليوت..  
بدأ اليوت بتحرك في الغرفة.. يحاول ترتيبها.. و التقاط الكتب التي على الأرض ليضعها في مكانها الصحيح.. ف هو يعلم كيف يفرزها.. و يعلم كيف يحب كريس ان يقرأها بترتيب ابجدي..  
كريس كان مدمنا على قراءة الكتب منذ الطفولة.. و قد اعتاد على إنهاء كتاب كل أسبوع ليحكي قصته لاليوت..كأنه يتخيل نفسه البطل فيها..  
على عكس اليوت الذي لم يكن يميل للقراءة قط..  
هو يحب ما يفعله كريس بالخمر.. عندما يمزح بعضه ببعض ليصنع منه نكهة جديدة..  
أنهما فقط مختلفان في اذاوقهما..لكن ذلك لم يمنعه من الانصات اليه..  
" آها! وجدته!" أعلن كريس عن انتصاره على الفوضى في غرفته..  
عندما نظر اليه اليوت كان يحمل كتابآ ذو خلفية سودائ بين يديه..  
اقترب كريس من اليوت و فتح الكتاب..  
" فيلوري و أبعد من ذلك"..  
"العنوان طفولي بعض الشيئ" صرح اليوت بلا تفكير..  
"فقط أخرس و اجلس على المكتب لاحكي لك قصته! " تظاهر كريس بالانزعاج لكنه حقا لا يمانع.. ف هو معتاد على نقد اليوت للكتب..  
تنهد اليوت بانزعاج مصطنع و جلس على الفراش بدلا من المكتب.. ف هو لا يحبه..كريس يراقبه.. يحفظ كل حركاته..  
عندها نظر اليوت لكريس و اوحى له ان يبدئ..  
" احم.. حسنا.. انها قصة عن توأمي تشاتوين و اخيهما الاكبر.. " جين.. مارتن و روبرت" قد تم ارسالهم إلى فيلوري بحثآ عن السحر.."  
سمع كريس صوت ضحك اليوت لكنه قرر تجاهله متابعآ  
"منذ الطفولة كان لدى مارتن طبيعة كئيبة..و لينسى اكتئابه فقد قرر ان يحيط نفسه بعجائب تلك الأرض الخيالية ف هو يعلم أن تلك الأرض تحتاجه كما يحتاجها .. و جين.. كثيرة الشك..الفتاة التي لم تصدق لبرهة انها ستكون جزءا من مهمة لإنقاذ فيلوري من الوحش الذي ينخر بأساسها.."  
"كريس.." نادى اليوت مقاطعآ..  
"اجل؟"  
" أنها قصة للأطفال قبل النوم"  
" ماذا؟ "  
" انها تشبه قصة الطفلين اللذان ضاعا في الغابة و التهمتها امرأة شريرة تسكن في بيت مصنوع من الحلوى..و السحر؟ " ضحك اليوت بسخرية  
" انا لا أصدق بانني أحب طفلا مثلك! " هز اليوت راسه مدعيآ خيبة الظن و نهض من الفراش ليعود لترتيب الغرفة..  
أغلق كريس فمه بعد أن نساه معلقآ.. حسنآ..هذا لم يكن متوقعا..  
" اني اكرهك اليوم "رمى كريس الكتاب باتجاه اليوت و ضرب راسه..  
لكن اليوت قد ضحك.. صوت ضحكته قد ملأ جدران الغرفة التي كانت خالية من دونه..  
كريس ممتن حقآ لسماعها..  
و اليوت لم يقل شيئآ اخر .. بل ظل ينطر إلى الغرفة المبعثرة ثم إلى صاحبها..  
.هو حقآ قد افتقدههما.. السرير الذي كان يجلس عليه يعبئ برائحة كريس الطيبة..  
هو يعلم انه لن يستطيع رؤيته لفترة.. لذا.. هو سيستنشق و يتذكر كل ما تستطيع ذاكرته تخزينه..  
و كريس يراقبه بحذر.. هو يعلم ما يفعله..  
"هل تتذكر المرة التي أخبرتك فيها اننا نستطيع المغادرة إلى مكان اخر لا يمانع سكانه كوننا مختلفين؟" تساءل كريس بعد فترة ..  
"و هل استطيع نسيان شيئآ كهذا؟" جذب كريس انتباه اليوت بهذا السؤال..  
كان كريس قد عرض على اليوت قبل سنة من الان ان يهربا بعيدا.. و أن يؤسسا حياتهما من دون الخوف الذي أثقل كاهلهما..  
لكن اليوت قد رفض..ف هو يعلم أن والده لن يتركهما حتى يعثر عليهما..  
..بلع اليوت ريقه مما استرعى انتباه كريس..  
" لا تبدو الفكرة سيئة بعد أن قرأت هذا الكتاب.." صرح كريس و هنا تلاصقت اعينهما.. عل كريس يرى ان جرحت تلك الكلمات اليوت لكن.. وجده منتبهآ  
"حقا؟!" تسائل اليوت و نهض متجهآ الى كريس لينظر الى عينيه بامعان..  
كان كريس يحاول جاهدا ان لا ينكسر تحت عينا اليوت..فقد كانتا متعبتان اكثر من المرة السابقة..  
الهالات السودائ التي اخفت لونهما الأخضر تكاد تنطق بالف سر و سر.. لكن شفاهه لا تتحرك..  
" اجل!" اكمل كريس بحب.. " نستطيع أن نشتري ارضآ بعيدة عن هنا و نفتح بارا صغيرا نبيع به كل أنواع المشروبات و بمهارتك في الزراعة نستطيع العمل في اي مكان نريده و تأسيس مدينه خاصة بنا.. ستكون مثل ارض" فيلوري" قليل من الناس يستطيعون رؤيتها و كأنها ارض سحرية تستقبل المختلفين من الزائرين.. امثالنا خاصة.. من لا يجدون لهم ارضآ هنا و لا ملاذآ.. سنأسس منزل و عائلة.. اليوت!! " نفذت أنفاس كريس و هو يحاول إنهاء هذه الجملة..  
كم يبدو هذا الحلم رائعآ.. قد تخيله اليوت بكلمات كريس لكنه يعلم انه مجرد حلم.. ف العالم لا يكاد يرحم أمثالهم..  
ان كان والد اليوت في هذه القرية يقف لهما في المرصاد.. ف هو يخاف ان يجد الفآ منه بانتظارهم خارج هذه الاسوار..  
هو لا يستطيع ايذاء كريس.. كيف يستطيع؟..  
لعل والده سيعود إلى صوابه يومآ..عل وصية والدته به ستذكره ان اليوت أبنه.. و ليس عيبآ يحاول ان يواريه..  
" هذا يبدو لطيفآ.. ربما يومآ ما.."  
الحوار المعتاد.. و جواب اليوت المعتاد..  
هو متعب من قول ذلك لكن كريس ينتظر منه جوابآ مختلفآ في كل مرة هو فقط لا يستطيع اعطاءه له.. 

نعم.. كلاهما قد ولد مختلفآ.. لم يكن اليوت و كريس ميالان للنساء مثل باقي الرجال.. هما قد حاولا و لكن دائما ما كان ينتهي بهما المطاف ان يقبلا بعضهما بزاوية مظلمة لشارع فارغ..  
أنه ليس بالشيئ الخطأ كما الكنيسة تخبرهما بذلك في كل يوم احد..  
الفرق بين اليوت و كريس كان ان السيدة إيليا قد علمت بالامر من طفلها و تقبلت كريس كما هو.. و قد أحبت اختياره لاليوت حبيبا..  
لكن.. و على العكس منه..ف اليوت لم يخبر والده.. هو لم يعطى حتى الفرصة لذلك..  
عندما رآه احد الخدم و هو يقبل كريس في الفناء الخلفي أخبر والده بالامر.. منذ تلك اللحظة قد بدأت خيبة الظن تقتل والده.. كأنه يرغب في إخفاء ابنه عن الناس خشية الفضيحة..كان ذلك الخادم قد اختفى هو و عائلته من القرية و قد منع السيد وايت اليوت من رؤية كريس لعام واحد قبل أن يتدبر طريقة للهرب اليه بين كل فترة و أخرى..  
منذ ذلك الحين.. بدأت الرضوض تظهر على جسده.. و الخدوش على وجهه.. و لعله قد أتقن الكذب الان فقد كان يخبر من يسأله عن الخدوش انه قد سقط.. أو لم يكن حذرا باستخدام أدوات الحراثة.. الخ..  
..

ساد الصمت بعدها لكن كريس نظر إلى اليوت النظرة التي أصبح اليوت يميزها..اخذ كريس خطوات واثقة و دفن راسه إلى رقبة اليوت ليهمس بها " افتقدتك"..  
لم يسمع كريس من اليوت ردا لكن الذراعان اللتان احاطتا بجسده تغنيه عن ذلك..  
تنفس كريس بشعره حتى كأنه لم يذق النفس قبلآ..و بعد لحضات همس في اذنه.."ياللهي." و طبع قبلة على رأسه..اذنه و رقبته.. و تزينت اسماعه ب تنهدات اليوت المتعبة.. كأنه يضع حمله ارضآ..

و بحذر قبل شفتيه حتى اخرج الهواء منهما.. استسلم اليوت برحابة صدر عندما دفعه كريس الذي بات أقوى منه إلى الحائط و قبله كأن لا غد له و بدأ يحرك يديه و يلامس اليوت أينما أراد.. حتى وضع يده تحت قميصه و سمع انين اليوت الخافت..  
" الفراش!" همس اليوت.. عندها أحاط كريس بضهره النحيل و رفعه اليه .. كان اليوت يحيط رقبة كريس بذراعيه و قدميه تحيطان بخصره.. يتشبث به كأن حياته تعتمد على ذلك..  
حمل كريس اليوت إلى الفراش و برقة فرش جسده على مضجعهما ..الله وحده يعلم كم اعتادا على فعلها ..  
اخذ اليوت الغطاء بين يديه عندما فرق كريس قدميه و وضع جسده بينهما و اخذ يقبل شفاه اليوت بعمق.. بخرج لسانه بين أسنانه و يمصه و يعيده إلى فمه ليراقصه ..  
اعتلى انين اليوت كأنه يريد لكل هذا العالم الغبي ان يسمع لكن سرق كريس النفس من رئتيه عندما ادخل يده في بنطاله الضيق.. يلامسه قضيبه بشغف و يبتلع انينه بقبلاته..  
شعر اليوت بنفسه و هو يحرك قدميه ليلامس يد كريس..و بيديه يفك ازرار قميصه ليكشف عن صدره..  
ابتعد كريس قليلا لينظر إلى اليوت.. أنه مثالي..  
لم يستطع صبرآ حتى بدأ يمزق قميص اليوت لكن اليوت اوقفه!  
"آه..لا تفعل!" همس اليوت بأنفاسك متقطعة..  
"لا بأس يا صغيري.. دعني أرى" كريس يعلم ما ينتظره..مزق القميص الأسود و كشف عن صدر و بطن اليوت.. و حتى أن كان يعرف ما سيراه الا انه قد حبس أنفاسه..  
الجلد الأبيض. المثالي.. أصبح ملوثآ بالرضوض و الخدوش..  
منها القديمة و الجديدة.. و اليوت يحاول إخفاء نفسه لكن كريس يمنعه.. حتى يأس و وضع يديه على عينيه و تساقطت دموعه بلا صوت..  
"يالله.." نادى كريس و الحزن يعصر قلبه حتى انحنى إلى صدره و قبله.. يضع قبلة على كل جرح علها تشفى.. و أحاط بفمه حلمة اليوت الذي قوس ضهره و لم يستطع السيطرة على انينه..و تنفس كريس الصعدائ و عاد ليحرك يده بقوة و تسارعت أنفاسهما كأنهما لا يستطيعان صبرآ..  
" ا.. ارجوك" ترجى اليوت.. حتى ابتسم كريس بحب و اخرج يده و نزع بنطال اليوت.. مزيد من الرضوض على فخذيه و ساقيه..  
اخذ كريس نفسآ عميقآ اخر ف الغضب يكاد يأكل قلبه لكنه اكتفى ان يدلك فخذه بيده.. و يزرع القبلات هنا و هناك..  
نهض اليوت و وجهه كان محمرا و عيناه نصفا مفتوحتين حتى اخذ حزام كريس و نزعه عنه و انزل بنطاله.. و بدأ يقبل بطنه و صدره و اخذيه حتى اخذ قضيبه بفمه.. يحرك لسانه على قمته و كريس أعاد برأسه إلى الخلف.. هو لا يكاد يشبع من اليوت.. كيف يفعل؟  
حرك اليوت رأسه لأعلى و لاسفل.. يبلل القضيب بلعابه الذي بدأ يسيل من طرف شفتيه..  
أنين كريس يملأ الغرفة قبل أن يفقد سيطرته و يرفع اليوت اليه و يقبله.. يتذوق نفسه بين شفتيه حتى وضعه في حجره و أحاط قدميه حول خصره و بدأ يخترقه ب لطف.. لكن اليوت لا يستطيع مقاومة الألم.. حرر فمه من فم كريس و بدأ يتلوى و ينتحب.. إنه يتألم لكنه لا يمانع هذا النوع من الألم..  
" اش.. اهدئ يا صغيري.. سيكون كل شيئ على ما يرام".. همس كريس في رقبة اليوت الطويلة و قبلها حتى انزل اليوت على قضيبه و ادخله بالكامل.. اطلق كريس نفسآ.. لا يزال اليوت ضيقآ كما اعتاد عليه.. و قبل أن يفكر بفعل شيئ بدأ اليوت بالتحرك.. يخرج قضيبه تارة و يدخله أخرى حتى اختلط انينهما.. كان العرق يتسرب من ضهر اليوت عندما وجد كريس بقعته الخاصة و قوس ظهر كأنه يكاد ينكسر..  
" آه.. هنا!!" صرخ اليوت بلا وعي.. فأن استمر بالصراخ ربما ذكريات والده و هو يبرحه ضربا تختفي.. لعل حنين والدته المتوفية يعود.. 

سمع اليوت صوت ضحكات كريس الخافته قبل أن يهاجم تلك البقعه مرارا و تكرارا هو يشعر بأليوت يضيق من حوله.. أصوات جسدهما و هي تتلامس تكاد تفقده صوابه.. هو قريب من ذروته كما أليوت.. و بلا تردد عض على رقبته بقوة ف هو يعلم أن اليوت يحب ذلك.. حتى افرغ اليوت ما في جعبته و اعتلت صرخاته و هو يلوث صدر و بطن كريس بحليبه.. و سرعان ما تبعه كريس بذلك حتى ملئ اليوت به.. و ظل يحرك افخاذه حتى انتهت ذروتهما..  
ضحك اليوت بلا وعي و أسقط راسه على رقبة كريس.. يحاول اخذ أنفاسه.. و كريس يزرع القبلات على راسه و عينيه و رقبته.. و يردد "احبك" حتى يصدقها اليوت.. 

..و كان المساء...و صار وقت العودة..  
"دعني اوصلك لمنزلك على الاقل" عرض كريس عرضه على اليوت الذي كان يحاول ارتدائ حذائه عند الباب..  
كانت السيدة إيليا تقف معهما و هي تضع يدها الناعمة على كتف كريس و تنظر إلى اليوت بأبتسامة..  
هو حقآ يريد لكريس مرافقته لكن..  
"لا داعي لذلك .." وضع اليوت حذاءه و ابتسم و تقدم خطوة للامام حتى عانق كريس .. أغلق كريس عينيه و استنشق رائحة اليوت الطيبة..  
أنهى قراءة ذلك الكتاب لي في المرة المقبلة.. حسنا؟ " همس اليوت و اؤمى كريس برآسه.. هو لا يريد الحديث.. و اليوت يتفهم ذلك..  
قاطع تلك اللحظه يد السيدة إيليا و هي تضعها بين خصلات ايلوت..و تحاول تهدأته..  
نظر ايلوت إليها مبتسما..  
"عد قريبا يا عزيزي.. لا تدعنا نشتاق إليك هكذا "..  
"لا تقلقي امي.. ساعود غدا .." تفائل اليوت.. لكن  
شعور غريب يخبره ان يبقى.. ف هذا المنزل.. انه كما يريد لبيته ان يكون..  
عندما بدأ يخطو خطواته إلى البوابة كان يلتفت إلى الورائ.. ينظر ل كريس و هو يقف هناك.. يحاول إخفاء لهفته..  
و قرر ان لا يلتفت بعد ذلك..  
في الطريق إلى المنزل كان اليوت يتمتم ب نثرٍ قد قرآه كريس عليه ذات مرة.. قد اعتادت كلماته ان تهدئ قلبه..  
و للشوارع الفارغة قال اليوت  
" أن طلبت منك الان أن تكون أميري..  
هل سترمي درعك ارضآ و تبقى إلى الأبد خليلي ؟  
ناديت يومها على قلبك مستسلمآ..  
كل الشك الذي استعبدني هوى بعيدآ  
كيف أردتك أن ترى كل ما فيي..  
كيف أردتك أن ترى حقآ من اكون..  
كأنك وحدك كنت الحقيقة..  
كأن كل من عداك سراب..  
اني و بكل جنوني و تعبي اقول..أحببت كل ما فيك.."  
و من دون أن يعرف لما.. سقطت قطرات من الدموع كان اليوت يحاول حبسها منذ ايام..  
تنهد و عض داخل فمه و لف المعطف حول جسده و نظر إلى السماء..  
ليلة ممطرة..  
بدأ بالسير من الجنة.. إلى سعير الجحيم..  
.  
.  
عندما اقترب اليوت من منزله..تباطأت خطواته شيئآ ف شيئآ و اخذ منظرا أمامه كل أنفاسه..  
ستائر غرفة والده مفتوحة و اضواءها تزين عتمة الحديقة الأمامية ..  
من بحق السماء قد تجرأ على دخول تلك الغرفة المحرمة؟  
لعن اليوت تحت أنفاسه و ركض مسرعآ إلى المنزل حتى اقتحم أبوابه..  
كان البيت حالك الظلمة..خاليآ حتى من الأشباح.. كأن لم يسكنه بشر قط قبل ذلك..  
اين ذهب الخدم؟ و لما كانت الغرفة مضاءة؟ ..  
تساءل اليوت داخل راسه المثقل و نظر حوله يحاول استيعاب ما يحدث..  
جذب انتباهه صوت خطوات تنزل من السلم المقابل له.. خطوات يعرف وقعها جيدآ.. يعرف كيف يقشعر لصاحبها كل ما فيه ..  
توقفت كل جوارح اليوت عن العمل.. لكنه تجرأ على النظر بعينين متسعتين ليجد والده يحاول نزول درجة أخرى اليه..  
جثته الضخمة تتزين بملابس أنيقة توحي بأنه قد عاد لتوه من اجتماع مثمر مع كبار شخصيات البلاد..  
عطره الفواح و شعره الأبيض المرتب يصرخان بالمثالية لكن..هنالك شيئ لا يلائم تلك الصورة ..  
رائحة الخمر القوي و العتيق التي ازعجت أنف اليوت.. لو كان كريستوفر هنا لميزها على أنها خمر " john jones & son " من سنة 1940..

" أين كنت؟" صوت عميق..هادئ يتساءل لكنه يخفي تحته عاصفة من الخيبة و الغضب.. يكاد يكون مؤلمآ له ان يحافظ على صوته هادءا هكذا..  
شد اليوت على معطفه الاسود بيدين مرتجفتين..يحاول التخفيف عن راسه الذي اثقلته التساؤلات..  
لما عساه يعود إلى القرية قبل موعده بثلاث ليال؟  
هل ألغى رحلته إلى المدينة؟  
هل رآه احدٌ و هو قادمٌ من بيت كريس؟ ..  
هل اخبره والده بذلك؟..  
هل فات الأوان على الهرب ؟.. ما عساه يفعل؟  
رطب اليوت حنجرته الجافة فقد بدأت تؤلمه..و كل ما بدى له فعله هو أن يأخذ نفسآ عميقآ... ان يلصق انظاره بالارض التي يقف عليها..  
نزل السيد وايت ما تبقى له من الدرجات ليقف امام خيبة أمله.. تفصله عنه فقط بعض الخطوات..  
كم يتمنى اليوت لولهة ان تكون تلك المسافة بحارآ و وديان..  
"انظر ألي.." آمر السيد وايت بهدوء..  
رفع اليوت انظاره بتردد..  
عينا والديه الخظراوتان اللتان ورثهما عنه كانتا مخمورتين لكنهما قد حبستا الأنفاس في رئتي اليوت..  
لا يكاد يجرأ على جرها اليه او اخراجها ..  
"آليوت.. بني.. ما عساك لا تجيب؟ "..  
صمت يطبق على الأنفاس..  
تكلم! صرخ اليوت بينه و بين نفسه لكن الكلمات تأبى ان تخرج من فمه..  
" كريس قد اتصل و ترك لك رسالة في المجيب الالي.. يخبرك كم استمتع بهذه الأمسية.. و انه لا يطيق صبرآ ليوم غد.. و كيف انه سيسهر الليلة ليكمل الكتاب الذي أخبرك عنه كما وعدك ليحكي لك تفاصيله كلمة بكلمة.. " ..حكى السيد وايت الرسالة التي حفظها عن ظهر قلب..  
صوت شيئآ مصنوع من الجلد يُسحب من مكانه.. أينما كان ..  
شعر اليوت بأن دقات قلبه تتسابق مع بعضها و حاول فتح شفتيه لينكر تلك الرسالة لكن..  
" آه ".. تذمر اليوت عندما شعر بحرقة ما اغتالت خده و جعلته ياخذ بعض خطوات للخلف ليضع يده على خده.. فيجده ملطخآ بسيلٍ من الدم العبيط..  
عض اليوت على شفته.. هو يميز ذلك الألم لكن قد اعتاده على صدره او ضهره..  
والده كان حريصآ أن لا يشهد احدآ الطريقة التي يربي فيها اليوت..لذا كان يتجنب اي جزء يستطيع الناس النظر اليه..  
لما عسى شيئ ما ان يتغير الان؟   
نظر اليوت أمامه.. ربما صوت ضخ الدم في أذنيه منعه من سماع والده و هو يخلع حزام بنطاله و يوجهه نحوه ليضرب به وجهه..  
أدرك اليوت ان لا فائدة من الكذب و القاء الأعذار بعد الان..   
"هل اقرأ لك ما كتبه السائق الذي تبعك؟" ابقى السيد وايت صوته خافتا عندما نقل التقرير الذي وصله إلى اسماع اليوت..  
"قد طار السيد الصغير فرحآ و هو يخرج لقضاء آمسية مع السيد كريستوفر في منزله..بعض تلك النظرات التي تبادلها قد أثارت الفضول و بدأت اتسائل ان كان خلف تلك اللقاءات ما هو أعمق مما يضهرانه.."  
ساد صمت عميق للحظات..الدم لا زال يطمس اسماع اليوت..  
" أب.." حرقة أخرى قاطعت اليوت و اجبرته على الترنح للخلف حتى عثر بخطواته ليفترش الارض تحته.. لم يتجرأ على التذمر..  
تنهد السيد وايت بخيبة و ارتفع صوته قليلا..  
" اتعلم ما يعنيه ذلك؟ "  
ذلك ليس سؤالا على اليوت ان يجيبه.. ففي مثل هذه الأوقات هو عليه أن يلتزم الصمت لا غير..عل هذه الساعة القادمة تنتهي على خير..  
ابتعد السيد وايت قليلا ليضع يده التي يحمل فيها الحزام على عينيه ليغطيهما بحسرة..  
ملئ رئتيه بالهواء..و تابع  
"هذا يعني ان كل من في هذه المدينة اللعينة سيعلمون ان أبن عمدتهم ليس رجلا !! بأنه يضاجع رجلا اخر ليحصل على متعته..".. انفجر السيد وايت بالصراخ.. و اليوت ظل صامتا..  
" لما!! لما عساك تكون بقعة سوداء تلطخ سجل هذه العائلة الابيض!!"  
لم يشعر اليوت بعد ذلك بما أصابه..ف وابل من تلك الاسواط قد سقط عليه ليمنعه من التفكير..  
هو لم يتجرأ على الصراخ ..ف ذلك سيزيد والده غضبآ..  
لكن شفتيه التي سالت منها الدماء من قوة لثمه لهما تكاد لا تغنيه عن الرغبة في الصراخ مثل كل مرة..  
عندما توقف السيد وايت عن التلويح بحزامه كانت أنفاسه قد انقطعت..  
الحزام الأسود كان ملطخآ باثار من الدماء التي سالت من ذراع اليوت و صدره..  
كانت قد لطخت جزءا من قميصه الابيض..لكن لا بأس.. ف اليوت يعلم أين يحرق تلك الثياب..  
في الحقل عند أخر شجرة تفاح تلاقي المرأى..  
ارتطم جسد اليوت بالأرض و تلونت عيناه بدموع صامتة لا تكاد تتجرأ على السقوط..  
البكاء او الصراخ سيزيد الألم سوءا..  
صوت الحزام و هو يضرب جسده كان كافيآ لابقاءه مستيقظآ ليالٍ عديدة..  
و البكاء سيجعل من تلك الكوابيس حقيقة تأكل بعقله كما يأكل النمل ب لحم الميت..  
" اللعنة!" أدرك السيد وايت ما فعله.. و أسقط الحزام و اتجه بخطوات مترنحة إلى اليوت..  
اخذ بقبضته خصلات من شعره حتى تلون وجه اليوت بالالم و لم يستطع حبس الأنين الذي خرج منه من دون وعي..  
تذمر عندما شعر بأنفاس والده المليئة برائحة الخمر على وجهه و هو يعاتبه بصوت متعب..  
" لما عساك تكون مختلفآ اليوت؟ لما لا تستطيع الخروج للقرية لتتعرف على عاهرة من نساءها و تقع بحبها و تنجب منها طفلا يرث كل هذا المجد؟ ها؟!! لما عليك أن تكون مسخآ؟"

اليوت لم يجبه بشيئ.. إن كان والده يظن به ذلك ف لما عساه يجادل؟  
حرر السيد وايت يده من شعر اليوت بهدوء.. و وقف لينظر لطفله.. يكاد قلبه يرق لبرهة..لكن.. خيبته كانت أكبر من قلبه..  
"انت تعلم اني لا استطيع ان افتخر بك أمام الناس..لا استطيع حتى النظر إليك.. ف كل ما أراه فيك هو الفشل الذي احاول تخطيه و غض البصر عنه! " لم يتعب السيد وايت من تكرار ذلك الموشح.. و اليوت قد حفظه عن ظهر قلب..  
هو بحق قد كان مسخا.. خيبة املٍ و فشل يجدر لوالده ان يخفيه..   
" هل ستكون والدتك فخورة بك؟ هل ستستطيع النوم و انت تعلم انها لن تكون راضية عما تفعله؟"..  
توقف الدم عن الجريان في عقل اليوت عندما ذكر هذا الوغد والدته..  
هو يعلم أن امه كانت لتكون فخورة به.. تماما كوالدة كريستوفر..  
كانت لتتقبله كما هو.. إن كان مسخآ او خيبة امل..  
هو واثق من ذلك..ف كلماتها الأخيرة له و هي تودعه كانت" انها ستحبه و ستحميه مهما كلفها الأمر"  
..هو يعلم انها كانت تراقبه من السماء و تحرص على أن يكون بخير..  
لكن..و للعام السابق..لم يعلم لما لم تعد تحرك ساكنا لتحميه كما وعدته..هي لم تعد ترفع صلواته للاله.. حتى انها لم تعد تزوره في منامه و الكوابيس..  
هل نسيت وعدها؟ هل شغلها الموت عن طفلها؟.. كيف عساه يعلم؟ ..  
هو سيعذرها ان كان سببها مقنعآ..   
سقطت الدموع من عينيه.. و سحب جسده إلى بعضه..يحاول احتضان ما تبقى من روحه..  
" لا تبكِ!! إياك و البكاء..الرجال لا يبكون!!" صرخ السيد و توقف اليوت عن النحيب ..   
نعم.. الرجال لا يبكون..لكن..  
بدآ الطنين في رأس اليوت يعود.. ذلك الطنين الذي يشبه صوت الاف من النحل تضرب بجناحيها بقوة.. تحاول التحرر من الجدار الذي يعيقها عن التقدم.. هو لا يعلم..  
لكن الطنين ان بدآ لا يتوقف.. و رأسه يكاد ينفجر..  
يريد الصراخ بشدة..  
يكاد يهوى من حافة المنطق إلى بئر من الجنون..  
يحتاج ان يخرجه من رأسه..  
"اج.. اجل..".. أصمت!! آمر اليوت فمه لكن..  
"كانت لتكون فخورة بي.. كانت لتخبرني ان كل شيئ سيكون بخير".. كفى اليوت.. كفى..  
" أخرس!!" صرخ السيد لكن..  
"َ و كانت لتتساءل من منا المسخ هنا! أنا أم انت!"  
.. تسربت الكلمات منه ك الماء من أنبوب صدئ.. و حل هدوء يشبه هدوء ما قبل العاصفة..  
ارتعب السيد من ذلك الصوت لبرهة لكن سرعان ما اشتعل جسده غضبآ كبركان ذو حمم حارقة ..تبتلع ما حولها..  
.  
.  
و من خلف تلك الأبواب المغلقة التي توحي بالامان.. نسمع صوت حزام الجلاد و هو يضرب ما سيصبح بعد تلك الليلة جثة فارغة...  
.  
.  
نهض صباح اليوم التالي..  
كريس يراقب بوابة منزله.. علها تفتح بهدوء كما اعتاد اليوت فتحها.. لكن..ربما كان مشغولآ بأعماله ف لم يحظر.. 

اليوم الذي يليه..  
بدآ كريستوفر يفقد التركيز على حياته اليومية .. يتساءل بين الحين و الاخر لما لم يتصل اليوت منذ يومين؟ ..  
لما يمنعه الخدم من دخول القصر..  
عندها بعض المقربين قد أخبروه ان السيد وايت عاد من رحلته قبل موعده..  
هذا ما زاد الطين بلة ..و اصبح الأمر أخطر من أن يرفع سماعة الهاتف ليتصل به ليطمئن..لذا هو لم يفعل..  
و سرعان ما اصبحت تلك التساؤلات تزعج كريستوفر لسبب يجهله.. كانت كالغبار الذي تحاول تنظيف آثاره لكنها لا تختفي..  
..  
مساء اليوم الثالث..  
تزينت سماء تلك المدينة الحية بغيوم حالكة السواد تصرخ بالعاصفة..  
رياح قوية بعثرت ما في طريقها من أوراق و أغصان لتحملها و تضرب بها نافذة غرفة اليوت و تفتحها بقوة حتى يكاد الزجاج ان يتحطم..كأنها تحاول الاطمئنان عليه..  
..لكن بلا جدوى..  
رنين هاتف ارضي صاخب يلعن جدران ذلك القصر المغلق.. و لا أحد يجيب..ف يذهب الاتصال إلى المجيب الالي..  
" اترك رسالة بعد سماع الصافرة"...أجاب صوت اليوت المسجل..  
صوت ترطيب حنجرة قادم من الطرف الآخر.. كأن أحدهم يحاول اختيار الكلمات المناسبة ليبوح بها..  
"مرحبآ سيد وايت..انها انا.. السيدة إيليا..نحن نقيم حفلة في منزلي مساء يوم غدٍ بمناسبة نجاح افتتاح مشروعنا الجديد مع المدينة المجاورة.. سنتشرف بحظورك و ولدك السيد اليوت اليها.. ارجو منك تلبية هذه الدعوة المتواضعة.. طاب مساؤك"..  
انتهت الرسالة..لكن صوت السيدة إيليا كان محكمآ و ضيقآ.. كأنها تريد بشدة ان تغير كلماتها إلى  
" كيف حالك اليوت؟ .. كريس و انا قد انتابنا القلق الشديد عليك... لذا إن استمعت لهذه الرسالة قبل والدك اتصل بنا ".. لكنها اعقل من أن تآخذ خطوة غير مدروسة كهذه..  
اليوت يعلم انه قد جعل كريس و والدته قلقين عليه..فقد وعدهما ان يزورهما و لم يفِ بوعده..لكن..  
صوت حسحسة خفيف لأقدام تفرك بعضها بعضآ قادم من أقصى زاوية لغرفة المعيشة..  
كانت مظاءة فقط ب ضوء قادم من نيران المدفأة.. لا بد أن السيد وايت قد أشعلها لأليوت خشية برد ذلك الشتاء..  
ذلك الضوء يشبه المشكاة التي تنير الطريق المظلم ف تتضح ملامحه تدريجيآ ..  
آثار أقدام ملطخة بالوحل تنتهي عند أقدام حافية تفترش الأرض الخشبية الباردة..  
تحتها مسار ثقيل اللون مائل للاسود.. يخالط لونه لون الأرضية الخشبية ..  
تقشع المشكاة الظلام عن جسد مستند لزاوية حائط ابيض اللون.. ملوث بظل قاتم السواد..  
اليوت.. او ما كان عليه اليوت يومآ..  
ملابسٌه الفاخرة باتت ممزقة و ملتصقة على جسده بدماء عبيطة تكفي ان تعطي ناظرهأ الكوابيس..  
من تلك الشقوق الضيقة نختلس النظر الى ذراعين.. قدمين و جذع متزين بآثار حزام لم يعد اليوت يستطيع تمييز بدايتها من نهايتها على جلده المزرق.. مهما حاول التحديق بها..  
رقبته محمرة قليلآ و على وجهه نرى شفتين ممزقتين باتتا كالخشبة المتيبسة من تجلط الدم عليهما..  
خد متورم و عين ممزقة.. كأن نهاية الحزام الحديدة قد اصابتها بالخطأ.. أو عن عمد..لم يعد يعرف..و هل يكترث؟..  
لكن.. تلك العينين الجميلتين الميتتين لم تكونا مغلقتين..  
كانتا تنظران لفراغ أمامها لكنهما بحق لا تنظران..  
.  
.  
* طرق * و طنين النحل لا يتوقف..  
*طرق * و طنين النحل لا يتوقف..  
مهما ضرب اليوت جانب رأسه بالحائط..لا يتوقف..  
لعله يزداد سوءآ..  
هو يبقيه مستيقظآ و هو لا يريد الاستيقاظ..  
يبقيه على قيد الحياة و هو لا يريد البقاء..  
صوت سقوط خشبة على أخرى في المدفأة لتحترق يجذب انتباه اليوت....  
اليوت لا يشعر بالدفئ.. و صوت الطنين يكاد يملئ الغرفة..ما عساه يفعل؟  
اليوت لم يضرب راسه هذه المرة..بل تحركت شفاهه ليتلعثم بكلمات اغنية قد حفظها عن والدته.. كانت تغنيها له عندما كان يخاف من الليالي الممطرة و صوت الرعد و يسألها بلطف ان تبقى معه حتى يستغرق في النوم..  
زحف اليوت بجسدٍ متهالك.. قليلا قليلا..  
" حا.. حان الوقت.. لتغلق" شفاهه الجافة تأبى ان تتحرك..  
بللها بلسانه و تابع الزحف.. لكنه لا يشعر بالدفئ..  
" عينيك..و تبتعد عن ذلك.. الظلام"...  
وصل المدفأة ليرفع يدآ ممزقة لحافتها الحجرية...  
تكاد النيران تلتهم اصابعه لكن..البرودة التي اجتاحته فاقشعر لها جسده النحيل تكاد لا تطاق..  
لما عساه لا يدفئ؟..هل عليه أن يقترب اكثر؟..  
صوت الطنين يرتفع و يرتفع..  
اجل.. عليه ذلك..  
"ماذا تفعل؟؟" صوت مآلوف للغاية و ذراعان قويان تبعدانه عن النيران..  
"هل جننت؟".. لا جواب  
"إياك و ان تفعل ذلك ثانية.. آ فهمت؟"هز السيد وايت جسد اليوت و هو يأمره.. يحاول جذب انتباهه..  
لكن لم يحب اليوت ان يبعد انظاره عن النيران..لما عساه يفعل؟ انها جميلة للغاية..  
اخرج السيد وايت نفسآ مرتعبآ على طفله.. و حاول تهدأة قلبه..  
حينها اعاده قليلآ ليسنده إلى قدم كنبة فاخرة..  
بعد أن تأكد أن اليوت لن يبارح مكانه.. رفع من الأرض شيئآ ما كان قد وضعه بقوة و هو يجري لابعاد اليوت عن النار..  
"كل هذا.. انت لم تآكل شيئآ منذ ثلاثة أيام".. وضع السيد وايت طبقآ مليئآ بالطعام الفاخر المفضل لدى اليوت  
بعض المعجنات المليئة بالمكسرات و الشوكولا و لجواره كوب من الحليب الساخن..  
يدرك السيد وايت كيف أصبح طفله نحيلآ..و كيف ان ملامحه الجميلة قد تغيرت..لذا عليه اطعامه..  
لكن اليوت يأبى تناول الطعام..  
تنهد السيد عندما لم يقدم اليوت على الطعام و ذهب للمطبخ ليحظر تفاحةً و سكينآ ليقطعها..  
يعلم أن اليوت يحب هذا النوع من التفاح الاحمر..  
فهو يحفظ تفاصيل ذوقه عن ظهر قلب..  
قسم التفاحة و وضع السكين جانبآ و اخذ الطبق ليضعه أمام اليوت..  
*طنين*..  
اليوت يعلم أن والده يحاول فتح الحديث معه لكن ..  
ف ليدعه لوحده هذا المساء.. عله ينام قليلا..  
جر السيد وايت كرسيآ و جلس إلى طاولة فاخرة ليشرب كأسآ من الخمر..  
بين الحين و الحين ينظر إلى اليوت بعينين حزينتين..  
حتى ساد صمت بغيض قاطعه صوت السيد وايت الهادئ ..  
" تلك الأغنية التي كنت تغنيها.. ا لم تعتد والدتك على غناءها لك في كل ليلة ممطرة؟".. السيد وايت يميزها.. فقد احبها كما احبها اليوت..  
"ما اسمها؟".. هو يعلم اسمها لكن يريد لاليوت ان يخبره.. فقد اشتاق لسماع صوته العميق..  
لا جواب..  
اليوت الان كان مثله كمثل جثة هامدة.. كل ما يفصله عنها كان عينيه المتلآلآتين بنيران المدفأة..  
*طنين*..  
*طنين*  
*طنين*..  
الغرفة المظلمة تضاء بلون البرق الأبيض.. ليتبعه صوت الرعد الغاضب كأن السمائ تكاد ان تنشق..  
ارتعب السيد وايت قليلا.. لكن لم يظهر ذلك على ملامحه لفترة طويلة..  
صمت اخر  
*طنين*  
*طرق*..   
ضرب اليوت راسه بجذع الاريكة .. و نظر السيد وايت بقلق.. عله يشعر بالوحدة.. ربما عليه أن يفتح حديثآ اخر..  
" اتعلم.." بدأ السيد وايت الحديث مجددآ..  
*طرق*  
" عندما أخبرتني والدتك اننا سنرزق بطفل.. كادت الأرض لا تسعني من الفرحة.." ابتسم السيد وايت بحزن متابعا " كنت قد عملت من دون توقف لتلبية احتياجات الطفل الذي سارزق به.. بنت كانت أم صبيآ لم أكن لاكترث.. فكل ما اردته هو قطعة مني تكبر أمام عيني..اراقبها تأكل و تشرب و ترتكب الأخطاء و تعتذر و تتعلم..لذا عندما رزقني الله بك".. نظر بحب إلى اليوت..  
"كانت سعادتي بلا حدود.. "  
صوت ضحكة خفيفة تهرب من فم السيد وايت المبلل..  
"كنت طفلا مشاغبآ يحاول الحصول على اهتمام والدته طوال الوقت.. "  
*طنين*..  
*طرق*..  
"كنت سعيدآ عندما ترافقني في عملي.. لتتعلم كيف تدير هذه الإمبراطورية .. و كم كنت فخورآ بك.. "  
نظر السيد وايت بحزن..  
اليوت يطرق برأسه حتى تلونت خصلات من شعره البني ب اللون الأحمر..  
"انا اريد لذلك الطفل أن يعود.. أن يحظى بحبيبة جميلة كأمه.. إن يتزوج و يجنب لي احفادآ يرثون جمال والدهم و ابتسامة جدتهم.. هل نستطيع أن نبدأ كل ذلك من جديد.. اليوت؟" ترجل السيد وايت عن الكرسي و ذهب ليقف أمام اليوت..  
*طنين*  
قرر اليوت التوقف عن محاولة إسكات تلك الفوضى في رأسه..و بدت كأنها تغزو كل جوارحه.. تبدل خلاياه جزءآ جزءآ ف تكاد أعضاءه تنفجر من الداخل حتى الخارج..

"انظر اليي.. بني".. نظر اليوت..  
اخذ السيد وايت خطوات للخلف.. يتعثر بخوفه.. و النفس يفارقه..  
"ممم.. تريد.. تريد..و تريد..آبي..هل أخبرك بما اريد؟ " تلفظ اليوت بكلمات هادئة.. صوته يكاد يكون ك حسيس الافعى..يبعث الرعب في النفوس..  
كأن صوت الطنين و الرعد قد افقده القدرة على البقاء صامتا..  
"م.. من انت!! " شحب وجه السيد وايت رعبا و سقط إلى الأرض و حاول ان يتراجع زحفآ إلى الوراء بخطوات متسارعة.. كأنه يريد لحفرة ان تظهر من العدم لتبتلعه ف يخرج من هذه الغرفة الخانقة..  
و كل ما قابل ظهره كان الحائط البغيض ..  
نهض اليوت و هو يستند على الاريكة..يرفع راسه للأعلى ليأخذ نفسآ.. و يبتلع ريقه حتى برزت رقبته المحمرة..  
كأن الجسد الذي كاد ان يصبح جثة لم يعد يشعر بالالم..  
صوت ضحك خفيف يهرب من شفتيه.. يخطف صوت ذعر من فم ابيه..  
كأنها صلاة تترجى من اليوت الا يقترب منه...  
خطوة تجر الاخرى..اخذ اليوت الطريق إلى الطاولة الفاخرة و قبض على السكين..حتى نظر إليها للحظة و ابتسم قليلا ليعود ب خطوات متثاقلة إلى والده..  
" بالله عليك!! لا تقترب!!" ناجى السيد وايت بالقدير لكن..  
" لمن تصلي؟" جثى اليوت أمام والده.. و بأبتسامة تابع..  
"..لم تعد الصلوات تُقبل ببئرة الجحيم هذه منذ سنوات.."   
وضع يده على كتف والده..و شعر بارتجاف جسد ابيه تحتها..  
"الان..ماريده هو.. ان تنحر رقبتك ب هذه السكين.. هلا فعلت ذلك لأجلي؟" رفع اليوت يده التي تحمل السكين و وضعها في يد والده الذي أخذها بلا وعي..  
" لا لا!! ارجوك!! توقف!!" هز السيد وايت راسه و هو ياخذ السكين و يرفعها لرقبته.. كأنه قد فقد السيطرته على جسده.. عقله فقط كان من يدرك ما على وشك ان يقدم عليه..  
" اشش.. سينتهي الأمر قريبآ آبي..لا تخف" همس اليوت..  
توقف صوت الطنين.. اليوت كاد ان يفتقده.. لكن ليس لوقت طويل..فقد حل محله صراخ والده و هو يضع السكين على رقبته لينحرها ببطئ شديد.. فتتلون ثيابه المنزلية بسيل من الدماء تفيض من نحره..  
عينيه المذهولتين و الصارختين برجاء العفو تنظر إلى اليوت او ما كان يشبهه..  
ابتسم اليوت له و مال برأسه لليمين ب براءة طفل في الخامسة من عمره.. لا يكاد يدرك ما يفعله..  
صوت الصراخ امتزج بالرعد.. و بعد ذلك اطبق الصمت..  
صوت المطر و هو يضرب سقف المنزل يقاطع همهمة اليوت لكنه لم يكن منزعجآ..  
كان لا يزال ينظر لوالده ذو العنق المفتوحة..  
تسيل منه الدماء فتلوث قدمي اليوت الحافيتين.. لكنه لا يبالي..  
كان الأمر ممتعآ ..  
نهض اليوت بحذر و هو ينظر لوالده يحاول جر أنفاسه إلى رئتيه.. يحاول رفع يديه المرتجفتين ليضعها على رقبته ليوقف النزيف لكن بلا جدوى ف جسده يأبى ان يطيعه..  
عيناه قد شحبتا من الرعب و هو يشاهد طفله اليوت يقف من دون حراك.. ابتسامة بريئة تلون وجهه المتعب..  
"..ار..ارجوك..ب..بني" ترجى السيد وايت اليوت ان يساعده لكن.. 

كانت خيبة امل اليوت الوحيدة ان ينتهي الأمر بسرعة.. و هو لا يريد ذلك.. فقد بدأ يستمتع بالامر..  
اتجه اليوت الى المدفأة و ادخل يده فيها حتى احترقت.. لكنه لم يشعر بذلك.. هو يريد قطعه الخشب المحترقة تلك..  
أخذها من باقي اقرانها و هي مشتعلة و والده يراقب.. عندها نظر اليوت اليه.. " وداعاً.. أبي".. و رمى الخشبة المشتعلة على والده حتى بدأت النيران تشتعل شيئآ ف شيئآ.. صراخ ليس كمثله صراخ يهرب من شفاه السيد وايت و هو يتخبط بالغرفة يحاول اخماد النيران.. محرقآ بذلك كل شيئ يلامسه.. " آرجوك اوقفها!!!".. لكن اليوت وقف ليشاهد ذلك المنظر..  
وقف اليوت مراقبآ النيران و هي تلتقف والده جزءآ ف جزءآ.. بدآ من الأقدام.. ف الجذع.. ف اليدين.. ثم الرأس.. حتى توقف الصراخ.. و سقط إلى الأرض بلا حراك.. معلنآ انتهاء حقبة الألم و الضرب الذي عاناه اليوت منذ نعومة اضفاره..  
.. " كان اسم تلك الأغنية " ابقى حالمآ "".. أجاب اليوت السؤال مبتسما.. و توقف الطنين عندما اشتعل المنزل بالنيران..  
جر اليوت جسده خارجا.. حافي القدمين متجهآ للغابة.. بعيدآ عن النيران التي التهمت منزله و جعلته منارة تضيئ عتمة ذلك الليل  
.  
. 

ترنح.. ف سقوط.. ف نهوض..  
هكذا اخذ اليوت الطريق لبيت كريستوفر..  
الأمطار ثقيلة عليه لكنها لا تزعجه..هو يحب المطر..  
كان كلما يسقط يتمتم الأغنية..  
" حان الوقت لتغلق عينيك.. و تبتعد عن ذلك الظلام..  
و حاول أن تحلم هذه الليلة..  
تعثر ..ف سقوط..ف نهوض..  
" لم يكن بالوقت الطويل.. حين كان عالمك براقآ  
لذا خذ نفسا عميقآ و عد للعشرة..  
و ربما.. ستستطيع ان تحلم ثانية.."  
صوت ضحك عال.. ف ترنح.. ف تعثر ف سقوط..  
لكن اليوت لم ينهض هذه المرة.. بل طمس جسده و وجهه بالوحل تحته.. 

افرغ ما في معدته.. أن كان فيها شيئآ.. و لم يتوقف عن الضحك بهستيريا تخيف كل الوحوش حوله..  
تحول الضحك إلى بكاء عظيم كأنه يحاول ايقاظ كل الأشباح التي تسكن هذا الحقل الملعون لتواسيه..  
صوت البكاء ذاك قد ايقظ اغصان الأشجار و الرياح..تحتظن جسد اليوت و تبعثر دموعه على الأرض.. كأنها تحاول أن تسقي اشجارها به..  
ثم ما لبث قليلا حتى سقط الظلام ..  
.  
.  
" تابع الحلم.. و كل العجائب التي تركتك يومآ ستعود ..  
ان كنت تتذكر كل الأمل الذي تركته خلفك..  
ستفتح قلبك و تغيير رأيك.. إن تابعت الحلم..  
طر بعيدآ خلف القمر..  
لمكانٍ قد زرته مرارآ و تكرارا..  
قلاع مصنوعة من الرمل.. و سواحل من الذهب..  
و كل أمنية تمنيتها.. ستتسابق إليك..  
احلم.. يا صغيري.. و تلك الصلوات ستستجاب.. "

نيويورك  
جامعة بريكبيلز  
سنة 2000  
الساعة تشير إلى تمام الحادية عشر مساءآ..  
كان الوقت متاخرآ على الطلبة ليتجولوا في ارجاء تلك الجامعة العريقة.. لكنها كانت ك مدينة ساهرة لا يكاد النوم يطرق لها بابا..  
صوت الموسيقى و الضحكات يملأ منحنياتها و كأن جدرانها ستنبض بالحياة عند كل زاوية..  
غرفة واحدة فقط تتميز عن باقي تلك الغرف..  
كتب على بابها " عميد الجامعة" هنري دين فوغ" " ..  
تلك الغرفة كانت هادئة كالقبر.. الا انها لم تكن مظلمة مثله..عند الدخول إليها تحيي زائرها بالضوء الساطع القادم من الاضواء البراقة و من الثريا الضخمة المعلقة إلى السقف المزخرف..  
كذلك بعض انوار من الشموع التي لا تذوب مهما تكرر اشعالها أمسية بعد امسية..كأن احدآ قد القى سحرا عليها.. اثاث الغرفة كان زينة من القرون الوسطى.. تختلف اختلافآ شاسعآ عن حضارة الجامعه الحديثة.. يتراوى للناظر انها غرفة لا يتقدم فيها العمر مهما شاخ ما يحيطها ..  
ام لعل ذلك كان فقط من ذوق مالكها..  
رفوف من الكتب تزين الجدران و على مقربة منها تستريح ساعة رملية تتساقط فيها قطرات من التراب الرمادي الناعم..قطرة تسقط خلف الاخرى كأنها تنتظر التنبيه بموعد قريب.. لكنها لا تقرأ الوقت عند الحادية عشر..  
بل عند الثامنه الا عشر دقائق مساءآ  
ذلك لم يكن الشيئ الوحيد الغريب هنا.. بل تلك المجسمات للكرة الأرضية التي تدور بمفردها كأن شبحآ ثقيل الظل يعبث بها..  
بين الفترة و الأخرى يشتعل ضوءٌ على خريطتها ليحدد بقعة من أرض ما او مدينة حيث يولد ضوء براق كل خمس ساعات..أن حاول أحدهم إحصاء عدد الاضواء التي تنير فقد يستغرق اعوامآ و قرونآ لينتهي المطاف أن لا يستطيع الحصول على رقم صحيح منها..  
إلى جانب تلك المجسمات يوجد مكتب خشبي مزخرف بحروف غريبة لا احد يستطيع تكوين كلمات منها..  
تتناثر على ضهره أوراق لمراجعتها و كتب لقراءتها..  
و مجسم اخر لكرة أرضية لكنه يختلف عن اقرانه.. ف ذلك المجسم لم يكن مضاءآ..  
يجلس إلى كرسي ذلك المكتب رجلٌ ذو بشرة سمراء يرتدي بدلة أنيقة كانت قد صنعت على ذوقه العريق مما يفسر طابع القرون الوسطى الذي يخرج منها..  
سرعان ما نلاحظ ان يدي الرجل.. اللتان كانتا تدونان بعض الملاحظات.. متضررة كأن حريق ما قد أخذ نصيبه منهما.. اليد اليمنى كانت ترتجف قليلا حتى سقط القلم منها..  
"اللعنه" صرح دين عن استياءه و مد يده ليأخذ قارورة من البير َ و يرطب بها فمه..  
حينها ينقشع الظلام عن وجهه المجعد بعلامات تقدم السن..لكن..كان جزء من ذلك الوجه محترقآ بحروق تشبه التي على يديه.. عينيه مغطتان بنظارة سوداء لا تناسب الليل الذي غيم على الجامعة..  
لعلها كانت محاولة بائسة لاخفاء الخدوش التي تزين عينيه السوداوتين..  
تنهد دين متعبآ.. كان اليوم طويلاً.. فهو لا يزال لم يعتد على يديه و العمل كعميد لارقى جامعة لتعليم السحر في العالم لم يعد سهلا كما كان في مقتبل الثمانينيات عندما استلم اول مهامه بعد تنصيبه رئيسا عليها.. َ  
حيث كل عام.. يولد من بين الاف الاطفال يمتلك قوى السحر النادرة.. كالترحال آلاني و إلقاء التعاويذ القوية و السفر عبر الأبعاد..لذا قام القدماء ببناء هذه الجامعة حرصآ منهم على عدم ضياع تلك القدرات التي ان تم السيطرة عليها ف سيولد عالم جديد لا حدود لعجائبه و تطوره.. 

نظر دين فوغ من خلال نظارته إلى مجسم الكرة الأرضية.. لم يشتعل الضوء بعد..  
هو لا يعلم بالتحديد لما يشعر بذلك الحزن عند النظر اليه..و مهما تكررت تلك اللحظه عليه لا يكاد يعتاد عليها..  
يكاد يقسم ان حلقة واحدة لاتزال ناقصه..لكنه لا يتذكر ما هي..  
حول دين انظاره إلى الساعة الرملية..  
الثامنه الا خمس دقائق..  
"في اي لحظة الان.." تمتم تحت لسانه.. و كأنها إشارة لشيئا ما على وشك الحدوث ..  
و من العدم فُتح باب سحري من الساعة الرملية و الهواء الذي خرج منه بعثر الأوراق على المكتب..  
تذمر دين للفوضى التي اعتاد عليها.. ف الشعور بذلك الباب الذي خلق من العدم لم يكن بالامر الجديد عليه..  
يعلم و يدرك ان زائره سيكون شخصآ عزيزآ عليه..  
من الناحية الأخرى لذلك الباب يترآى شيئ مختلف يلوح في الافق.. ارض سوداء قاحلة.. تطير حولها الغربان كأنها اعتادت ان تكون مقبرة..لكن في منتصفها شجرة خوخ مثمرة تتساقط أوراقها لتلون الأرض السوداء باللون الأصفر المحمر كأن فصل الخريف قد زارها مبكرا هذا العام على عكس الأرض التي كان الشتاء لا يزال ضيفآ عليها..  
هو لا يزال لا يعلم لما كانت تلك الشجرة هي الشيئ الوحيد الحي في هذه الأرض الميتة.. لكنه لم يعد يسأل عنها...كل شيئ غريب في تلك الأرض ف لما عساه يستغرب؟  
الرياح السوداء القادمة من الباب تكاد تطفئ الشموع لكن التعويذة التي ألقاها دين عليها تبقيها على قيد الحياة..  
"مر وقت طويل.." صوت امرأة مبتهج قادم من الجانب الاخر..  
"لم يكن طويلا بما يكفي.." تذمر دين.. لكن وجهه لم يبدو عليه الإزعاج قط..  
حقآ قد مر وقت طويل.. خمسة عشر عاما..  
طرق كعب اسود يزعج أرضية الغرفة.. ل تترجل السيدة عليها..  
كانت سيدة جميلة لا يكاد عمرها يتعدى الثلاثين ..لكن دين يعلم انها تتعدى المئة من السنوات..  
عينيها الدافئتين تحملان زرقة المحيط بين طياتها..  
شعرها المائل للعسل في اللون يلامس ثوبها الأسود الذي يغطيها حتى اخمص قدمها..  
ذلك الثوب قديم الطراز يوحي انها لا تهتم بآخر صيحات الموضة او انها ببساطة.. لم تعد جزءآ من اي بقعة على هذه الأرض..  
يدها الرقيقة تتزين بحقيبة حمراء صغيرة تمسكها باحكام كأنها تحمل فيها حاجة غالية الثمن .. و الأخرى تحمل مظلة سوداء بالية..  
على رقبتها البيضاء توجد قلادة ب نهايتها ساعة يدوية تشبه البوصلة.. تشير إلى جهة الجنوب.. و إلى الساعة الثامنه الا دقيقتين..  
ترجلت السيدة من حافة الباب..و ابتسامة عريضة صادقة تزين ملامحها..  
"أه دين.. لازلت فضآ كما أنت!"..صوتها الناعم يداعب اسماع دين الذي ضحك لأول مرة لهذا اليوم و ترجل من كرسيه ليحتظن السيدة باحكام..  
كان العناق رمزآ لصداقة عميقة ردتها السيدة بأن احاطت ذراعيها حول كتفيه العريضين و دفنت راسها في رقبته..  
"دائمآ و ابدا.. " قال دين ضاحكا بعد أن تحرر من العناق و أشار بيده إلى كرسي بجانب المكتب..يوحي لها أن تجلس..  
افترشت السيدة الكرسي و نظرت حولها.. لازال المكتب بالحال الذي اعتادت عليه..أنيق و مرتب..لا تكاد تشوبه شائبة..  
ارتسم على وجهها حزن قديم و هي تلقى بأنضارها على مجسم الكرة الأرضية المنطفئ..  
".كيف حال فيلوريَ.. سيدة جين ؟" تساءل دين و هو يسكب القليل من الشراب لكليهما..  
"إنها.. متماسكة" ردت جين بصوت خافت كأنها تريد التأكد من اختيارها للكلمة قبل نطقها..  
اومئ دين براسه.. يفهم الحزن خلف كلماتها ..  
"تفضلي"..قدم لها الكأس و جلس بالكرسي المقابل لها..  
" اشكرك.. "اخذت جين رشفة منه و عكرت صفو وجهها.. هي حقآ لا تحب الشراب.. و دين يعرف ذلك لكنها تبدو بآمس الحاجة اليه ..  
"السيدة آمبر قد طلبت منك الترحال ثانية؟" تساءل دين بترقب..  
" اجل.. اخبرتني ان اكون هنا في مثل هذا الوقت بالتحديد.. ادرك ما انتظر و أخبرتني انك ستعلم فور ان ترى إشارة ما..".. أجابت جين بكلمات لا تكاد تفهمها.. السيدة آمبر هي ملكة ارض فيلوري لأكثر من ثلاثمائة عام الان و قد اعتادت ان تطلب منها السفر إلى الأرض كل ما يبدآ خط زمني جديد.. كل خمسة عشر عامآ.. و كان هذا هو الخط الزمني الأربعون..  
لا تعلم لماذا.. و يبدو أن دين لا يعلم كذلك..لكنها لم تعتد استجواب تلك الأوامر..  
اؤمى دين براسه.. نعم هو يشعر بأنه يدرك ما تنتظره السيدة جين.. هو فقط لا يعرف كيف..  
" يبدو الحمل ثقيلآ على كاهلك سيدتي.."قال دين بصوت صادق..و لعل هذا التصريح قد أقنع جين باخذ رشفة أخرى من الشراب..  
نظرت اليه للحظات و ابتسمت بحزن "على شخصٍ ما ان يرفعه في نهاية المطاف.. ف لما لا عساه ان أكون أنا ؟".. تلك المحادثة كانت تخفي الكثير تحت كلماتها البسيطة.. كأن أحدهما يدرك ان عليه ان يواسي الاخر بحمله..  
ما باد ان ساد الصمت للحظات حتى شع نور ازرق قادم من الساعة الرملية كاد يعمي ابصارهما..  
نظر كلاهما إليها .. مشهد يعاد عليهما كل خمسة عشر عاما.. لكنه لم يفشل يومآ في حبس انفاسهما..  
كانت رمال الساعة قد تحولت من الرمادي إلى لونٍ مائل للزرقة.. و الوقت فيها يشير للثامنه و سبع دقائق ..  
تنهد دين بحسرة و تحركت شفتاه ..  
" هذه هي الإشارة التي تحدثت عنها السيدة آمبر.."  
"أجل.." نهضت جين من الكرسي لتقف أمام الساعة..و لمستها برفق فيخرج منها نور ازرق سقط على مجسم الكرة الأرضية المنطفئ و توهج ليشير الى شمال مقاطعة الينور الهادئة..  
"هذه وجهتنا.." قال دين.. شعور من الحماس و الفضول يجري في عروقه...  
لكن جين لم تبادله الحماس.. هي تعلم ما ينتظرهما.. و دين لا يعلم..  
"دعنا نذهب إذآ.."..اخذت السيدة جين العميد من يده و ادخلته إلى الباب السحري الذي تغيرت وجهته إلى منزل مشتعل..  
.  
.  
حتى في تلك الليلة لا تكاد الامطار التي اغرقت المدينة ان تطفئ سعير منزل عمدتها..  
استيقظ أهالي المدينة على صوت صراخ المناديين ان منزل السيد وايت يحترق و هلعوا لاطغاء الحريق .. لكن بلا جدوى. كأن تلك النيران قد استمدت ضراوتها من جهنم بذاتها..  
" ياللهي ماذا يحدث! "دهش المامور سامويل رئيس شرطة المقاطعة و هو يصل هو و حراسه إلى المنزل.. يغطي فمه و انفه من الدخان الأسود.. ينظر يمينآ و شمالا باحثآ عن وجوه مألوفة و وجد كريس بين الحشود..  
بعض الخدم كانوا يحاولون منعه من الدخول للمنزل.. ربما لإنقاذ اليوت!  
ركض المامور اليه.. لكن قد فات الأوان.. فقد أفلت كريس من الجموع..  
"آليوت!! " صرخ كريس بأعلى صوته بعد أن اقتحم حطام المنزل ليبحث عن صاحبه..  
"سيد كريس!! عد إلى هنا! سينهار عليك المنزل !" نادى المامور سامويل.. لكن كريس تجاهله.. لم يكن يسمع في أذنيه شيئ سوى صوته الذي ينادي على آليوت..  
"اللعنة" لعن الشريف سامويل و وجه راسه إلى الحراس الذين وقفوا هناك بذهول يتساءلون ما الذي احرق هذا المنزل عن بكرة ابيه..  
" آنتم! الحقوا بي " آمر سامويل الحراس و ركضوا لاعادة كريس إلى بر الأمان..  
عندما دخلوا الحطام تهاوى عليهم جزء من السقف حتى كاد ان يهشم رؤوسهم ..لكنهم قد ابتعدوا عنه في آخر لحظة..  
"ياللهي.. انها لعنه!" صرخ إحد الحارسين المذعوريين الذي كان يخيل اليه ان المنزل غاضب عليهم حيث لم يخمدوه و جعلوه حطاما.. لكن سامويل لا يصدق بتلك التخاريف..  
"اتبعوني!!" صرخ المامور غاضبآ و نهض من الأرض الحارقة التي اكلت شيئ من ثيابه.. و احرقت راحة كفه..  
ركض المامور في ممرات المنزل الذي كان يحفظه عن ظهر قلب..ف السيد وايت اعز أصدقاءه و قد زاره مرات عديدةلا تحصى ليأخذ منه الأوامر او ليشرب معه كأس من الخمر بعد انتهاء ساعات العمل الطويلة..  
عندما دخل إلى ما كان قد تبقى من غرفة المعيشة..  
لمح كريس و هو يقف مشلول في مكانه..  
"سيد كريس!" .. لا جواب..  
ركض سامويل اليه يحاول جذبه لكن..  
"ه.. هذا.. السيد وايت.." كاد الرعب يأكل لسان كريس و هو يشير بيدٍ مرتجفة إلى الأرض تحته..  
نظر المامور إلى ما كان يشير اليه.. و خرج الهواء من رئتيه..  
جثة محترقة لا يكاد احد تمييز ملامحها.. قطع من اللحم قد تساقطت من العظام حتى التصقت بالأرضية المحترقة تحتها..  
العظام التي برزت كانت مسودة كالفحم المتآكل..الأسنان بارزة من الجمجمة المحترقة..الا الرقبة.. كان وضعها غريبا..  
كل ما اوحى للسيد سامويل ان هذه الجثة تعود إلى وايت و ليس اليوت هو خاتم الزفاف الذي أحاط بعظمة أصبعه.. حيث كان السيد وايت يآبى ان يخلعه حتى بعد وفاة زوجته في حادث سير منذ عشرة أعوام..  
" ياللهي!" شعر سامويل برغبة في التقيؤ لكنه حبسها..  
" آل.. اليوت!" اخيرآ قد استيقظ كريس من صدمته و أدرك ان لازال عليه إيجاد اليوت!..  
كان على وشك ان يبدأ بالجري مجددا لكن السيد سامويل قد امسك بذراعه و منعه من التحرك..  
"آتركني حالا.. من تظن نفسك!" صرخ كريس و هو يضرب ذراع السيد سامويل بقوة و اخرج الدم منها..  
عليه إيجاد اليوت و ذلك الأحمق يقف في طريقه!  
" سيد كريس! ستموت و انت تحاول ايجاده! هذا المنزل سينهار في اي لحظة و لا دليل يثبت ان السيد اليوت قد كان في المنزل وقت وقوع الحادثة " نفذ النفس من رئتي المامور و هو يحاول اقناع كريس بالعودة لكنه ببساطة لا يقتنع..  
"لا تزال هنالك غرف لم اتحقق منها بعد.. " قال كريس و الدهشه ترتسم على وجهه..  
اشار المامور إلى حراسه الذين امسكوا بكريس و حملوه خارج القصر و تعالت صرخاته ان يتركوه لكنهم لم ينصتوا..  
حاول التشبث باعمدة المنزل لكن الحراس كانوا يمنعونه..  
سرعان ما تهدم البناء عن بكرة أبيه ليثير الرعب عند المدنيين..كريس ينظر و الحيرة و الخوف اكلت كلماته.. لا.. لا يمكن لهذا ان يحدث.. الي.. اليوت !  
"كريس!!" صوت المامور زاد الأجواء تشنجآ..  
".. اليو..اليوت!" تلعثم كريس بلا وعي يكاد ان يفقد صوابه... هو لا يعلم ما حل بصاحبه.. إن كان في الداخل او ان استطاع الهرب قبل فوات الأوان..  
ان كان قد هرب فأين عساه يكون؟.. هم يحاولون إطفاء ذلك الحريق اللعين منذ ساعات طويلة ف لما لم يظهر بعد؟ أيعقل انه قد احترق تحت هذه الانقاض؟..  
حاول كريس الصراخ من أفكاره لكن صوته لا يخرج!!  
"يس.. كريس!" صفعة قوية أدارت وجهه.. جعلته ينتبه للمامور ...  
" نحن لم نعثر على جثته بعد.!!" رنت تلك الكلمات في اذن كريس و عينيه اللتان لم ترمشا ركزت على وجه السيد سام و هي يحاول بث بعض المنطق اليه..  
ال لم يمت.. هو لم يحترق..! تمتم كريس هذه الكلمات.. يحاول بها اقناع نفسه حتى وضع سامويل يده على كتف كريس و يضغط عليها بقوة محاولا اسناده..  
لكنه كان بدوره يحاول معرفة ما حدث!! كيف لذلك القصر العظيم ان يحترق؟..  
حول انظاره إلى ما كان يوما قصرا شامخا..  
شيء ما يقرع داخل راسه كالسندان..هنالك شيئ ما ليس بمكانه الصحيح..  
" جثة!! هنالك جثة في الحقل!!" صوت اعتلى من بين الحشود قفز له قلب كريس.. و تعالت اليه أصوات الناس بالفضول و الرعب..  
تخطى الرجل امواج الناس راكضآ بذعر إلى المامور ..  
" ما الذي تتحدث عنه؟" ارتفع صوت سامويل سائلآ..  
"ر.. رآيت جثة في نهاية الحقل.. انها تبدو ك ابن العمدة السيد اليوت!!" أجاب الرجل مرتعبآ..  
تراكمت الأصوات فوق بعضها البعض.. الكل يهمس  
"السيد اليوت؟!"  
"كيف حدث ذلك!"  
"هل هذا انتقام؟" " من قتله"..  
الكثير من " كيف و لما و متى"..تغيم على عقل كريس و تفقده صوابه..  
" توقفوا عن هذه التفاهات!! " صاح كريس بهم .. حتئ جذب أنظار الناس اليه.." اليوت لم يمت!!هو لا زال حيآ و ينتظر منا ان نجده".. لكن الناس لم تتوقف عن الحديث..  
"انت! خذنا إلى مكان الجثة !" آمر المامور الرجل الذي تردد بشدة.. شيئآ ما ارعبه.. لكنه لم يملك الخيار الا ان يومئ براسه..  
ركض كلآ من الرجل و كريس و بعض الحرس ليتفقدوا امر الجثة.. و لم يستطيعوا منع موجة من الناس الذين تبعوهم لمعرفة الحقيقة..  
شعر كريس ان قدماه تخذلانه كل مرة يصيح فيها الرجل انهم قد اقتربوا.. لا يعقل ان تكون جثة اليوت.. اليوت لازال على قيد الحياة..  
"من هنا سيدي!".. تقدم سامويل لآخر شجرة تفاح في الحقل.. كان الحقل مظلمآ للرؤية لكن المصابيح اليدويه التي استخدمها الحراس و الناس تقشع الظلمة عن الطريق..  
"وجدته!" سمع كريس صوت سامويل.. يليه صوت ذعر من اهل المدينه .. بعض منهم أخذوا خطوات للخلف.. البعض لآخر تقيآ في مكانه..  
توقفت قدما كريس.. لا يعلم أن كان قادرا على فعل ذلك.. ماذا لو كان ميتآ؟..  
رئتا كريس بدأتا تضيق به.. الهواء لا يدخل اليهما..حتى بدا ياخذ خطوات مترنحة للخلف.. راسه يكاد ينفجر..  
"سيد كريس!! " نادى سامويل ..و شعر كريس انه ينظر اليه لكنه لا يراه.. ..  
"انه حي!!" صوت سامويل و هو يعلن حالة اليوت كانت كمن بث الروح في الميت ليخرجه من حال إلى حال..  
شعر كريس ان قدماه تطيران به إلى عزيزه.. سيراه اخيرا بعد غياب ثلاث ايام..  
صرخت سيدة برعب.. عيناها لا تطيق النظر..  
وصل كريس اليه و تجمد في مكانه.. لا يستطيع أبعاد عينيه..  
"ه.. هذا.. هذا ليس اليوت الخاص بي!" تمتم بلا وعي و نظر لحال اليوت و احد الحراس يسنده لصدره حتى لا يسقط..  
الوجه المشوه.. الجسد الذي تيبست عليه الدماء.. الثياب الممزقة التي يصعب تمييزها عن الجروح.. و العين الممزقة.. عينا اليوت الجميلتين..  
شعر كريس ان قطرات من الدمع تسقط على وجهه و لم يفكر حتى أن يسيطر عليها..  
"سيد اليوت!! هل تسمعني!!" هز المامور اليوت.. الجثة.. بين يديه يحاول ايقاضه لكن بلا جدوى..  
"احظروا المسعفين حالا!و ابعدوا هؤلاء الناس من هنا!" آمر سامويل الحراس  
"حاضر!" امتثلاحد الحراس للأوامر و نهضوا ليعمل ا حاجزا بشريا يمنع الناس من المشاهدة..  
احد الحراس قد تعثر بالأرض المبللة تحته و في طريقه لإحضار المسعفين ضربت كتفه بكتف كريس المتجمد في مكانه.. و اعاده بعض الخطوات للخلف..  
هل هو ميت؟.. صرخ اخر صوت للعقل في راس كريس..  
"انه يتنفس لكن لما عساه لا يستيقظ؟ و لما هذه الآثار تغطي جسده؟" اجاب الحارس الممسك به و هو يحرك يديه على جسد اليوت المتورم.. بالعادة كان كريس ليشعر بالانزعاج لكن..  
"سيد أليوت.. سيدي !".. لا جواب..  
"هيي" ارتجفت كلمات كريس بين شفتيه و هو يشعر بجسده ياخذه إلى حيث يستلقي اليوت ..  
جثى على الأرض و تكسرت أوراق الأشجار تحت قدميه..  
"ايها الأحمق.. استيقظ".. لا جواب..  
راقب الشريف سامويل و الحراس و الناس كيف يرفع كريس يديه ليحيط بهما وجه اليوت..  
يلمسه بحذر كأنه لا يريد أن يفتح جرحآ اخر فيه..  
" لقد اتعبتني هذا الليلة ايها اللعين لذا كفاك دلالا و افتح عينيك!! هياا" تساقطت الدموع لتروي وجه كريس..  
لما عساه لا يجيب؟ هل هو نائم؟ يعلم كريس ان اليوت يعاني الارق لذا لعله قد أراد النوم قليلا.. لكن هنا؟ و بهذه الحال؟  
"هيا!!!".. اهتزت بعض أغصان الأشجار بعد أن انتفظت الطيور منها و حلقت مع المطر.. مرتعبه من صوت كريس العالي..  
.  
.  
صوت انين خافت.. و عينان تفتحان ببطئ شديد.. يزعجها نور المصباح اليدوي الذي يوجهه شخص ما نحوه..  
جسده.. جسده يكاد يتحطم قطعة بقطعة من الالم لكن.. يدان قويتان تحيط بوجهه..يميز اليوت تلك اليدين جيدا.. ف هو لازال يتذكر ملمسها..  
"اليوت!".. آه.. راسه يؤلمه و صوت كريس عال قليلاً..  
لكن.. لما عسى كريس يبكي؟..  
صديقه لم يبكي حتى عند وفاة والده بالسرطان قبل بضع سنوات..ف ما به الآن؟..و لما هو مبلل و وجهه مليئ بالدخان و العرق هكذا؟..  
رائحة كريهة تزعج أنف اليوت.. مطر و دماء و دخان..  
الدماء قد التصقت به بعد أن ضربه والده في تلك الليلة.. لكن الدخان؟ هل احترق شيئآ ما؟..  
"اليوت.. اليوت هل تسمعني؟ ارجوك قل شيئآ".. صوت كريس لا زال عاليا.. يريد اليوت ان يطلب منه ان يبقيه منخفظآ ليتذكر من اين تأتي رائحة الدخان..  
*نحر والده المقطوع.. خشبة من المدفأة احرقت غرفة المعيشة.. *  
"آآه!!" صراخ اليوت الهستيري ارعب من حوله حتى اخذ الجميع عدا كريس خطوة للخلف..  
" ال!! " حاول كريس ان يهدئه لكن لا فائدة..  
صرخ اليوت و كأن حنجرته تكاد تنفحر و رفع يديه و أحاط بهما راسه كأنه سيخرج من مكانه و لا شيئ لتثبيت سوئ يديه..  
قد قتل والده.. و احرق المنزل..  
قتل والده.. احرق المنزل..  
"ل.. قد.. قت.. قتلت ابي.. و.. احرقت.. المنزل فيه!.. " ضحك بهستريا بعد ان قال تلك الكلمات ليخرجها من رأسه..  
أصوات أنفاس تُحبس..و ذراعا كريس و هي تبتعد عن وجهه هي ما أجبرت اليوت على فتح عينيه الثقيلتين..  
ليجد أمامه وجه كريس.. تكاد ملامحه تختفي من الذهول .. جسده يرتجف كالاوراق التي تبعثرها الرياح..  
لا يفهم اليوت سر هذا الرعب على ملامح من حوله كذلك.. المامور سامويل ايضا..  
"ياللهي.. هل قتل العمدة؟ ؟" " هل هو يهذي؟" " لما عسه يفعل شيئآ فضيعا كهذا؟؟" تهامس الناس..  
"ما.. ماذا قلت؟" ابتلع سامويل خوفه ليستجوب تلك الكلمات..  
ماذا قال؟.. سر بينه و بين كريس؟..  
نظر اليوت لكريس.. قد اشتاق اليه.. لكن.. لما هو خائف هكذا؟..  
"سيد اليوت.. ما الذي قلته الان؟"..  
"لا ترد اليوت!!" آمر كريس.. علامَ يرد؟  
"سيد كريس قد سمعت ما قاله كما سمع كل من حولك!!" صرح المامور بما سمعه و نظر إلى الحراس و الناس ليشهدوا معه..  
كانت وجوهم مرتعبة لا تكاد تصدق ما سمعته.. كأنها تتسائل ان كانت حقيقة ام ان السيد اليوت قد فقد عقله..  
" ا.. اجل "قال حارس منهم ..  
" اجل"  
"لقد سمعناه "  
" لقد اعترف بجريمته " أجاب الناس.. كأنهم يرددون ما يسمعون..  
.  
.  
" انتظر سيد سام.. لا بد من ان هنالك سوء تفاهم" نهض كريس ليدافع عن اليوت.. بعد أن أسنده إلى جذع شجرة التفاح خلفه.. تحميه اغصانها من المطر المنهمر..  
هو سمعه جيدآ لكنه يعلم أن اليوت لا يفعل شيئآ فضيعآ كهذا..  
"سيد كريس.. اعلم انك قد رأيت في ذلك المنزل ما يثبت ان السيد وايت لم يمت بسبب الحريق.. كانت عنقه منحورة"  
اجل.. كريس قد رائ ذلك ايظا.. و كان قد فات الأوان ايظا لإخفاء السكين التي استخدمها..  
" مهما كان ما رايته ايها المآمور.. لا انا و لا انت نمتلك دليلا دامغا لادانه اليوت به..و الجثة كانت محترقة لدرجة انني لم أستطع تمييزها الا من خلال خاتم زواجه " قال كريس بحذر و هو ياخذ خطوات هادئة ليقف أمام المآمور و نظر اليه بتحدٍ كأنه يخبره من دون كلمات ان لا يجرأ على الاقتراب من اليوت .. كان مخيفآ رغم صغر سنه..  
"لا أمتلك دليلا؟ اعترافه يكفي لادانته"  
" اجل..! "" هذا صحيح "لقد سمعناه! " صرخ السكان و حاولوا كسر حائط الحراس..  
" انه خائف.. و مصدوم! ربما من هول الحريق الذي التهم منزله.. أو من تلك الجروح التي تاكل بجسده.. ف كيف عساكم تصدق ما ينطق به؟" لعب كريس بطاقته بقوة.. يحظر كل الحجج التي يستطيع التفكير بها..  
لكن لم يبدو احدا مقتنعآ بها..كأن أولئك المدنيين كانوا ينتظرون حجة على اليوت و قد جاءتهم على طبق من ذهب.. الاوغاد!  
نظر المامور خلف نظرات كريس المرعبة إلى اليوت الذي يكاد يمتزج بالشجرة خلفه.. عله يجد مخرجآ منها...  
ملامحه ترتسم بالرعب ..  
اخذ بعض الأنفاس.." ليس الاعتراف وحده ما أملكه دليلا على هذه الجريمة..." توقف للحظة..و وقع قلب كريس لقدميه.. هل غفل عن شيئ؟..  
كان المامور يراجع ما على وشك التفوه به.. و كريس ينظر اليه بقوة مصطنعه.  
" انا اعلم بالطريقة التي يعامل بها السيد وايت ابنه.." صوت الرعد ارعب السكان.. لكن كريس لم يكن قادرا على سماعه.. هو فقط نسي كيف يغمض عينيه ل هول ذلك التصريح.. هو يعلم بضرب السيد وايت لاليوت كل هذه المدة.. و لم يحرك ساكنآ؟..  
".. م.. ماذا؟"..  
بلع المآمور انفاسه..  
" علمت منذ فترة وجيزه ان العمدة كان يستخدم العنف ضد اليوت.. و قد رأيت الكدمات على جسده مرارا لكن..لم تكن باليد حيلة..".. رفع اليوت انظاره لأول مرة في تلك الليلة..  
هو يتذكر اليوم الذي ترجى فيه السيد سامويل ان يوقف والده عن ضربه لكنه لم يصدقه حتى بعد أن رآى الكدمات تغطي جسده .. لعله لم يصدق ان صديقه العزبز يخفى تحته وحش يتسلى بتعذيب طفله؟.. أو لعله ارتعب من منصب والده..ربما والده قد هدده هو و عائلته ان يلتزم الصمت.. هو لا يعرف..  
ذلك التصريح يزداد سوءآ جملة بعد الأخرى.. هذا ما فكر به كريس قبل أن يأخذ المآمور من قميصه و يدفعه نحوه..  
أسرع الحراس لفصلهما..و كان احد الحراس قد اخرج مسدسأ ليهدد به كريس..  
"ضع يديك خلف ضهرك!" آمر الحارس الخائف.. و نظر اليه كريس ب ثقة..  
" ابعد تلك اللعبة من يديك.. الا ترى من المتستر على جريمة هنا؟ " هدد كريس.. و نظر إلى المآمور..  
"كريس.. ار.. ارجوك؟! " تلعثم اليوت لكن كلماته وقعت على اذن صماء..  
هو يراقب من بعيد.. فوضى مخيفة تضايق عقله...هو فقط يريد اغلاق عينيه و التظاهر ان ذلك مجرد كابوس فضيع سيستقظ منه صباحآ..  
دموع حارقة نزلت على وجهه الذي تيبس عليه الدم و الطين..  
* طنين *.. لا.. لا.. ليس ذلك مجددا..  
"هل جننت!!" هز المآمور جسده محاولات الإبتعاد لكن قبضة كريس على قميصه كانت كمن يتشبث بالحياة..  
"كنت تعلم كل ذلك و بقيت صامتآ؟ كيف كان يضربه كل ليلة حتى يكاد يفقد حياته لكنك لم تحرك ساكنا لانه اعلى سلطة منك؟ هل انت حقآ تبحث عن العدالة هنا؟؟ ساقتلك ان وضعت اصبعآ على اليوت هل فهمت؟! " تلك الكلمات تقع على اليوت و من حوله من الناس وقع الرعد في أرض صامتة..  
"كريس!!" صراخ اليوت قد أحزن قلب كريس لكنه  
كان يشتعل غضبآ..  
كان يلعن نفسه و هو يتذكر عدد المرات التي أراد فيها ان يبلغ المآمور عن السيد وايت لكن اليوت كان يمنعه ..  
هل اليوت حاول ذلك بالفعل؟.. ياللهي!!  
" سيد كريس! انت تدافع عن قاتل!! "..  
قاتل؟.. هل هو الآن قاتل حقا كم يقواَل المآمور؟  
طنين.. طنين.. طنين..  
"آه..اارج.. وك..تو..قف"..همس اليوت للطنين..  
.  
.  
"ماذا؟قاتل؟ انا حقآ أتساءل كيف وصلت لمنصبك برآسك الفارغ هذا؟ أخبرني من القاتل هنا؟ ذلك المجرم الذي تدعوه بالعمدة ام انت الذي تسترت عليه؟ ".. شد كريس على قبضته و رفع الحارس مسدسه.. و حارس اخر حاول التفرقة بينهما..  
"اتعلم لما كان يضربه؟؟".. دافع سامويل.. و انصطت الناس بفضول و خوف.. لا يكاد يصدقون ما يسمعونه عن عمدتهم المثالي..  
"ت.. توقف!" صوت اليوت الخافت لم يُسمعه احد..  
لا يمكن لكريس ان يعرف السبب الحقيقي! لا يمكن!  
توقف الزمن قليلا..  
" كان يضربه مقتنعآ بان اليوت هو السبب في وفاة والدته بعد أن رمت بنفسها أمام شاحنة يقودها احمق مخمور كاد ان يدهس اليوت تحت عجلاتها".  
اجاب كريس بغضب..هو يعلم.. كيف عساه لا يعلم؟  
اليوت قد سمعه..  
؛*طنين *  
هو أخبر كريس بذلك لكن..  
*طنين *  
" هل تظن حقآ انه السبب الوحيد؟.." سأل المامور بتحدٍ  
" ماذا؟ ".. حل كريس قبضته على القميص قليلا.. متفاجآ.. و استغل سامويل تلك الفرصة و دفع كريس عنه و اشار للحراس ان يثبتوه بمكانه..  
امسك حارس بكريس من الخلف و الاخر من الامام....  
"ماذا تعني ايها اللعين؟ !! " صرخ كريس ..لكن المامور لم يجبه..بل اخذ خطوات حيث اليوت..  
" ارجوك اهدئ سيد كريس!!" حاول الحارس المرتعب ان يهدئ البركان الذي أمامه.. لكن كريس نظر اليه كأنه يريد تمزيق احشاءه.. لا أحد يقترب من اليوت.. ذلك كان شرطه الوحيد!! .. لما عساهم لا يستمعون؟!  
جثى المامور عند اليوت مما اجبره على الزحف خطوات للخلف.. كأنه لا يريد منه ان يقترب..   
"*طنين *.. هو لا يفهم.. لما يقيدون كريس هكذا؟  
*طنين * هو لم يفعل شيئآ..  
" اليوت.. " لفت المامور انتباه اليوت..  
" أخبرني بما قلته قبل قليل.. هل صحيح انك قتلت السيد وايت و احرقت المنزل؟ ".. سأل المامور بصوت خافت و حازم..  
آجل.. أراد اليوت ان يجيب لكن..  
*طنين *  
"اليوت إياك أن تجيب!! ابقى صامتا" آمر كريس و اليوت نظر اليه بعينه السليمة.. لما ؟..  
"أخبرني اليوت.. أليس السبب الاخر الذي كان والدك يضربك لأجله هو معرفته بعلاقتك المحرمة مع السيد كريس؟"..  
رعد مرعب.. أو لعله تصريح مرعب قد أخذ أنفاس و أنظار من سمعه.. التفت الحارسان إلى المآمور بذهول.. ثم إلى كريس..  
أصوات من الذهول و الاشمئزاز ارتفعت من القرويين..  
كان كريس كالسمكة التي اُصطيدت من الماء.. فمه يفتح و يغلق في محاولة بائسة لجر أنفاسه.. قدماه لا تكاد تحملان وزنه لكنه بقى واقفآ بمعجزة..  
السيد وايت يعلم عنهما.. ؟ و كان يضرب اليوت بسببه؟.. اليوت لم يخبره بذلك.. لما؟  
.  
"ل.. ا" تلفظ اليوت بالكلمات و هز راسه بشدة.. هو لا يريد أن يعترف بالحقيقة..  
* طنين *..  
* لكن اليوت.. كلانا يعلم أن ذلك ليس صحيحآ.. والدك قد أخبرني عندما كان مخمورآ.. أليست المثلية الجنسية جريمة يعاقب عليها القانون؟ ".. تكلم الشيطان بثقة.. يحاول امتصاص الحقيقة من أنفاس اليوت المتقطعة..  
*طنين *  
".. اليوت.. " همس كريس و هو ينظر اليه.. عيناه تكاد تخرج من محجريهما..  
حبس اليوت دموعه لكن الغصة تآبى ان تختفي.. تجرآ على النظر الى كريس.. و هز راسه خوفآ.. ما عساه يجيب ان سأله لما أخفى الحقيقة عنه؟..  
" انا محق.. الست كذلك؟ انت قتلت والدك لأنك أردت البقاء مع كريس!".. اتهم المامور اليوت بشيئ لم يفعله.. هو لم يقتل والده! الطنين فعل ذلك!.. * طنين *  
"زجوا بهذين القذرين إلى السجن"..  
"اقتلوهما في مكانهما"  
"هذا عقاب من الإله!".. صرخ سكان المدينة عليهم.. و بعض منهم حاول اقتحام جدار الحراس للوصول إليهم..  
*طنين *.. لما يحدث كل هذا؟ ما الذي فعلوه لاغضاب هؤلاء الناس؟ لما يؤمرون بقتلهم.. اليوت لا يفهم!  
وقف المامور بتعبير وجه ثابتة.. نظر الى اليوت و هو يدفن راسه في ركبتيه.. و يضم ركبتيه إلى جسده كأنه يحاول الاغلاق على نفسه داخل صندوق محكم الاغلاق..  
استطاع بعض من السكان ان يخترقوا الحراس حتى تدافعوا إلى اليوت و حاول المامور ابعادهم لكن بلا فائدة..  
"قاتل!"  
"منحرف"  
"لعنة".. نعت السكان اليوت بابشع الالقاب حتى بدأوا بالبصق عليه و رفسه باقدامهم.. كأن لا رحمة وضعت في قلوبهم تلك الليلة..  
* طنين *..  
صرخ كريس و صارع الحراس و هو يحاول التحرر منهم.. هو يريد الذهاب لإنقاذ اليوت!.. ف لما يوقفونه؟..  
و عندما كان على وشك الافلات ..  
* صوت إطلاق نار * ارعب الحاضرين و توقفوا عن ضرب اليوت لينظروا إلى مصدره و بدأوا بالصراخ و منهم من يلعن و منهم من يذكر الإله .. و المامور وقف بذهول..  
بصق اليوت الدماء من فمه.. و بمعجزة فتح عينيه.. لينظر أمامه..  
كريس كان متفاجآ قليلا.. لكن لما؟.. و ما تلك البقع الحمراء التي تلون قميصه الأبيض؟.. تساءل اليوت و هو يحاول ادراك ما يحدث..  
" ايها اللعين!!" صرخ المامور و ركض لرمي المسدس من يدي الحارس المذهول و قام طرحه إلى الارض..و اخرج اصفاده و قيده..  
"ياللهي! انا اسف! انا اسف!" نحب الحارس و بكى لكن بعد فوات الأوان ..  
" ما الذي فعلته!!"..  
"لقد كنت خائفآ.. ارجوكم.. لقد كنت خائفآ!" ترجى الحارس لمسامحته ..  
جثى كريس على ركبتيه.. و وضع يديه على قلبه الذي مزقته تلك الرصاصة..  
امتلآت يده بالدم.. و نظر إليها للحظة.. ثم نظر إلى عزيز قلبه الذي كان يراقبه بذهول..عيناه المتورمتين تحاولان استيعاب ما أصابه..  
.  
. 

سقطت الشمعة التي كانت تحملها السيدة إيليا لتضيئ بها ظلام تلك الليلة..  
شعرت ان قلبها قد سقط معها.. لكن هي لا تعرف لما.. حتى عندما نظرت إلى الشمعة المنطفأة لا تعلم لما انقبض قلبها..  
.  
.  
"ك.. ريس؟".. ثقيل على اليوت ان لا يجيبه كريس .. لذا زحف اليه زحفآ بطيئآ.. يخاف ان لا يصل بالوقت المناسب.  
*طنين *...  
*اقتلهم جميعا *.. كان للطنين صوت مرعب..  
وقف الجميع حيارى ينتابهم الذهول .. بعضهم غطى وجهه من المشهد و اخرين يراقبون بخوف..

"ه.. ي.." تمتم اليوت ..  
*طنين* *اقتلهم* *طنين*  
نظر كريس برعب لاليوت و الدم يخرج من طرف شفته ..   
" ا.. ليوت.. صدري.. يحتر..ق".. سقط كريس للارض جثة هامدة..  
.  
.  
فُتح الباب السحري و ترجلت منه السيدة جين و العميد.. في منتصف ذلك المشهد الذي الصق أقدام دين بالأرض .. جثة هامدة و صبي فوقها يحاول ايقاظها..  
سكان المدينة يحاولون كبت دموعهم و المامور يضع يده على فمه ليغطي بها صدمته..  
" يالله! ما الذي حصل هنا؟" تساءل دين.. و ادركت السيدة انه قد بدأ بنسيان هذا الخط الزمني بالفعل..  
جين على وشك نسيانه كذلك لكنها تتذكر فعل شيئ اخير..  
"اقترب!" جرت السيدة جين العميد إليها حتى التصق جسده بجسدها..  
"ماذ..!" لم يكمل العميد سؤاله عندما فتحت السيدة جين المظلمة و رفعتها فوق رأسيهما.. و منها خرج ضوء ساطع أحاط بهما.. دين ميزه جيدا.. انه حاجز لحجب السحر.. لكن.. لا يوجد سحر هنا! هو لا يشعر به!..  
كان على وشك السؤال ثانية حتى سمع صراخ متعالا و إطلاق نار.. و أجساد تتزاحم فوق بعضها البعض كأنه تهرب من شيئآ ما..  
عندها شعر دين بسحر مظلم قوي.. لكن من أين جاء!.. نظر أمامه و اذا بالصبي يقف أمام الحراس و الناس.. لكنه لا يبدو طبيعيآ.. يبدو ك..  
"وحش!!" صرخ الناس و هم يفرون لكن اليوت لم يخطط لترك احدٍ خلفه..  
* اقتلهم جميعا *..  
نظر إلى المآمور الذي سقط اليه طالبا المغفرة لكن..  
"آقتل نفسك!.. اقتلوا أنفسكم" صرخ اليوت الذي كان ممسكآ بجثة كريس بين ذراعيه.. الصوت قد اعماه و افقده عقله..  
"ار.. ارجوك لا!!" صرخ الحراس و الناس لكن.. بعضهم بدأ بضرب راسه بالحجارة او بالاشجار..  
و بعضهم بقروا بطونهم بالسكاكين التي تزين احزمتهم..  
"علينا فعل شيئ!!"، صرخ دين من هول المشهد و حاول كسر الجدار لكن..  
" لا يمكننا تغيير شيئ من الماضي.." قالت السيدة جين بحزن و هي تنظر إلى ذلك المشهد للمرة الأربعين.. .. تحاول طمس اذنيها عن صراخ أولئك الرجال و تلك النساء.. قوة اليوت افقدتهم صوابهم.. صوت إطلاق النار.. و صوت سقوط أجساد خاوية اضاف على رعب تلك الليلة رعبآ.. دموع اليوت لا تتوقف لكن وجهه بلا مشاعر.. ينظر إلى المامور سامويل و هي ياخذ المسدس بيديه.. و يضعه في فمه و يطلق النار .. ف تتناثر أجزاء من راسه و دماغه على الأرض.. و يزداد الصراخ.. *انت بريء اليوت.. هم يستحقون ذلك.. *.. اليوت لم يفعل شيئآ.. هو بريء من كل ذلك.. الطنين بذلك.. و اخبره انه سيثآر لكريس.. و هذا ما فعله.. احتضن اليوت جثة كريس.. و همس بأبتسامة.. " هل انطفآت نيران صدرك.. كريس؟".. كريس لم يجبه.. عله مشغول عنه... "نم قليلا.." تمتم اليوت و أغلق عيني كريس.. حتى لاحظ الخاتم الصغير على اصبعه.. "مم".. نسيم هادئ يحرك خصلات شعر اليوت.. سطعت نور الشمس لأول مرة منذ ثلاث ليال.. . . يبتعد المشهد قليلا.. و الجثث تبدأ بالتساقط بعضها على بعض.. الحراس و الحارس الذي قتل كريس جميعهم موتى.. المامور و الرجال الذين نعتوا اليوت و كريس ب الملعونين.. جميعهم قد استحقوا ما اطالهم.. هم الوحوش.. و ليس اليوت.. . . ظلام 

بريكبيلز  
بعد مرور شهر  
الساعة تشير إلى الرابعة و النصف فجرآ.. 

كان القمر مكتملا و مشرقآ حتى يكاد ذلك الليل الحالك يبدو كما النهار من سطوعه ..كأنه يتحدى ظلمته ف يحسرها في ظلال تنعكس على الجدران و البنية المشيدة..  
الارض قاتمة السواد تبدو خضراء فقط عند النظر إليها من اعمدة الضوء التي تُسقط لونآ اصفر على طرقات و حدائق و بوابات تلك الجامعة.. ف تتآلق منحنايتها بقعة بقعة كتألق الدموع في العين قبل سقوطها..  
الأشجار تتمايل على نغمات سيمفونية من الرياح لا تستطيع غير الظلال سماعها فتنعكس متراقصة على جدرانٍ بيضاء لمبنى يسمى ب "العيادة الطبية"..  
تلك الجدران كانت مزينة ب أبواب زجاجية و مغطاة ب ستائر شفافة لا تكاد تستر ما يحدث خلفها..  
و لعل أحدهم قد ترك الباب مفتوح عمدا ليدخل الهواء البارد فيحرك الستائر لتصل لحافة سرير قريب عليها..  
تكاد تلمس زائره لكنها لا تصل اليه ف تعود إلى مكانها و هي حزينة ...ثم ما تلبث ان تعيد الكرة مرارا..  
عند امعان النظر لذلك المكان..يبدو للناظر كأنه قطعة من لوحة فنية لونت معضمها باللون الأبيض..  
كل شيئ فيها كان ناصع البياض..الجدران..الأسرة و ملابس طاقم الأطباء و المسعفين الذين يتجولون فيها كالنحل المثابر على عمله..  
غير ان تلك العيادة الفاخرة كانت هادئة.. الأسرة فارغة عدا سرير واحد كان مشغولا لشهر كامل..  
سرير يستلقي عليه اليوت ينام عليه بسلام ...لكنه في الواقع كان في غيبوبة لم يستطع الأطباء ايقاظه منها الا قبل عدة ايام..  
شعور بالوخز في يد اليوت اليمنى يزعج اعصابه ف تتألم.. يحاول لاوعيه ابعاد يده لكن لا يجد في الجسد المتعب القوة الكافية ف يستسلم..  
".. سيدي العميد.." صوت امرأة رقيق يداعب مسامع اليوت..  
"..كيف حاله؟ " صوتُ اخر ينظم إليها..  
" لقد توقفنا عن استخدام السحر في معالجته بعد أن شفيت يده المحترقة و خف الورم عن جسده و وجه .. كلما بقي هو إزالة آثار الضرب عنه بتعويذة الاخفاء و سيعود معافآ كما كان"..اجابت المرأة و هي تصف رحلة علاج اليوت و كأنها تحفظها عن ظهر قلب..  
"هذا جيد.." اكتفى دين بقول ذلك..  
نور ساطع اغشى عيني اليوت عندما جاهد لفتحهما..  
".. مم" تأوه قليلا..  
حاول مجددا رفع يديه ليحجب بها الضوء الساطع لكن يد أخرى تمنعه..  
"سيد اليوت لا تفعل ذلك ..ستحرك الكانيولا من مكانها.." صوت المرأه كان هاءئ و حذرا..  
كانيولا؟..  
"اليوت..أتسمعني؟ ".. اجل..اراد ان يجيب..لكن حنجرته كانت تؤلمه لسبب ما فلم يستطيع الرد..  
" انتظر سيدي" قالت السيدة و سمع اليوت خطوات كعب عالٍ يلمس أرضية صقلة..يبتعد قليلا.. و يسود الهدوء لوهلة ثم تعود الخطوات بجانب السرير ليشعر اليوت باصابع ناعمة تلامس شعره و يد تحيط برقبته من الخلف و ترفع رأسه عن الوسادة..  
لما ترفعه؟ لقد كان مرتاحا..اراد اليوت ان يسأل لكنه شعر ب زجاج بارد يلامس شفتيه المتفرقتين و بماء دافئ ينزل لحنجرته ف يرطبها..  
شرب اليوت الماء و أدرك كم كان عطشآ..أراد المزيد فرفع يده متجاهلا النصيحة و شعر بأنبوب يتحرك معها لكنه لم يعرف مصدره..و لم يبالي..  
وضع يده على يد المرأة ليحاول دفع الماء سريعا..  
"رويدك سيدي.. ستوذي حنجرتك هكذا" قالت السيدة و ابعدت الكأس عنه..  
تذمر اليوت و فتح عينيه شيئآ ف شيئآ ليرى من أخذ الكأس بعيدا عنه..  
وجد أمامه رجل و امرأة..  
المرأة تمسك بيدها كاس من الماء و ترتدي ثياب ممرضة ابيض اللون كأن لا شائبة تشوبه و الرجل ضخم الجثة يرتدي بدلة رسمية سوداء كالليل..  
ما هذا التضارب ب الألوان؟ أراد اليوت ان يسأل لكن الصداع الذي اثقل رأسه منعه عن ذلك..  
"آه" تذمر اليوت و قبض على غطاءه بقوة حتى تحولت اصابعه للون الأبيض..  
"سيد اليوت.. ارجوك لا تتحرك ف جسدك لا زال متعبآ"..   
ليس متعبآ فقط.. كان ثقيلا كأنه يزن الاف الاطنان..  
"را.. راسي!" تذمر اليوت.. ".. يكاد ينفجر!"..  
" هذا طبيعي لأنك كنت في غيبوبة لفترة طويلة..ساجلب لك بعض مسكنات الألم ليخفف عنك هذا الصداع" اجابت المرأة قبل أن تضع كاس الماء قريبآ لاليوت و مشت بعيدا عنهما و خرجت من العيادة..  
دين يراقب اليوت بتعبير لا يستطيع قراءته..  
غيبوبة؟... ماذا؟..  
ماذا تعنيه تلك السيدة؟  
من هؤلاء؟  
أين هو؟  
"آ.. آين آنا؟" حاول اليوت تجميع الحروف لكنها خرجت مبعثرة..  
"جامعة بريكبيلز للسحر.." اجاب دين بصوت عميق و ابتسامة باهته على وجهه..

بريكبيلز للسحر..  
هل لا زال يحلم؟ ظن اليوت ذلك لكن.. أحلامه لم تكن بهذا الهدوء من قبل..  
في أحلامه كان الليل صاخبآ ب أصوات و صراخ القرويين.. الرياح لم تكن باردة و منعشة بل كانت ملوثة بدخان نيران منزله..  
"ياللهي!" تذمر اليوت.. هذا كثير عليه ليفكر به..  
حرك جسده الثقيل و رفعه قليلا ليجلس على الفراش..  
"لا تقلق سيد اليوت.. هذه ضريبة استخدام السحر كعلاج لحالتك تلك.. ف مسكنات الألم لم تكن لتنفع " قال دين بلا تردد..  
السحر كعلاج؟.. حالته؟ لما ذلك العجوز يمازحه بوقت كهذا؟  
" أخبرني بحق..اين انا؟"..شعور من القلق و الخوف يغتال جوارح اليوت..  
" لقد اخبرتك.."..  
بريكبيلز للسحر..ما هذا؟..  
هل اودعه والده في مستشفى المجانين او شيئ كهذا؟..  
استسلم اليوت عن السؤال و حاول أن يغادر الفراش..  
التفت يمينآ و شمالا..لكن ذلك المكان الجميل يبدو فارغآ..  
" هل تبحث عن شيئ ما؟" سأل دين ..  
كريس..عليه إيجاد كريس..هو سيمتلك الاجوبة لكل أسئلته..  
ربما كان هنا في مكان ما..

عوضآ عن الجواب وضع اليوت قدميه الضعيفتين الحافيتين على حافه الفراش و حاول أن يقف لكنه فقد توازنه و ترنح ليتعثر بطاولة بجانب السرير و سقط إلى الأرض مسقطآ معه كأس الماء الممتلئ ليزعج صوت تكسره هدوء تلك العيادة..  
"اللعنة".. لعن اليوت جسده الضعيف و نظر اليه..كان يرتدي الرداء الأبيض الخاص بالمرضى.. يشعر بالهواء البارد يلامسه ضهره المكشوف و قدميه..  
يده اليمنى كان عليها كانيولا زرقاء متصلة بأنبوب يُضخ من خلاله المغذي..  
لكن..يوجد شيئ لا ينتمي اليه على أصبعه..  
خاتم كريس المعدني.. كيف جاء لاصبعه؟  
"لا بد انك تتساءل مالذي حدث بعد أن فقدت وعيك و انت تستنفذ كل طاقتك جراء استخدام قواك للمرة الاولى.." حاول دين فتح الموضوع..لكن اليوت لم يبعد نظره عن الخاتم ..  
"قد قمنا بنقلك عبر بوابة زمنية اختصرت الطريق بين قريتك و الجامعة... كنت بحال يرثى لها بسبب الضرب المبرح الذي تلقيته من والدك و سكان القرية لذا قد دخلت في غيبوبة تطلبت كل جهد الاطباء لاعادتك منها.."  
صب العميد اجابته على اذن اليوت صبآ كأنه يتوقع منه ان يصدقه..  
" أ تمزح معي؟.. "  
" و لما عساي افعل ذلك؟ "  
" لا أدري..ربما لأنك جزء من كابوس طويل لا يكاد ينتهي.." رد اليوت ببرود..  
"حسناً..ما اخر شيئ تتذكره؟ "..تنهد العميد قليلا و هو يسأل..  
"..كنت..كنت قد عدت إلى المنزل و وجدت والدي هناك.. كان مخمورا لذا لم يدرك انه بدأ بضربي...و لابد بأنني قد فقدت وعيي جراء ذلك..".. لم يصدق اليوت انه يعترف بذلك لغريب قد قابله للتو..  
لكن لسبب ما هو لا يستطيع إخفاء شيئ بحضوره..و الكلمات تخرج من فمه دون أن يدرك..  
"اليوت.."..تغيرت نبرة صوت السيد دين قليلا و جثا على قدم واحدة أمامه..  
أدرك اليوت انه يرفع ناظريه بلا وعي.. عيناه ضبابيتان و نظره لا يسعفه.. 

" انت تعلم أن تلك ليست نهاية القصة..اليس كذلك؟   
انها النهاية التي تريد تصديقها.."  
وجد اليوت نفسه يومئ برأسه بلا وعي..ماذا أفعل؟..  
" انت لم تفقد وعيك جراء الضرب.. بل حتى انك لم تنم ليلتها..فذلك الطنين الذي ضرب براسك ابقاك مستيقظآ .."  
حبس اليوت أنفاسه... كيف يعلم بأمر الطنين؟..  
"انت تعلم بذلك مسبقا.. لكنك تخاف ان تصدق إن كان الطنين حقيقيآ.. ف كل شيئ عداه لم يكن مجرد كابوس.. ذلك معناه ان والدك.." 

" أخرس!! " قاطع اليوت صوت دين شديد اللامبالاة و وضع يديه للارض محاولا رفع جسده حتى دخلت بعض شظايا الزجاج فيهما..  
تلونت المياه باللون الاحمر لكنه لم يبالي..  
" يج.. يجب عليي أن استيقظ.. يجب عليي ان اراه.. " تمتم اليوت..  
" من؟.. كريس؟.. لكنه لم يعد على قيد الحياة لترآه.."..  
حركت الرياح الستائر الشفافة و لمست برقة جسد اليوت المتجمد في مكانه.. ينظر ل دين كأنه يرى أمامه وحشآ يتجسد بهيئة انسان..  
"ما.. ماذا؟".. سأل بتردد.. يخاف الجواب..  
"لقد رأيتك كيف ثآرت لمقتله..فادركت انه هو من تريد رؤيته.. "  
كلمات حذرة..لكن بنبرة باردة .. عله ينتظر من اليوت ان يتذكر رويدا رويدا..  
"..ليس على قيد الحياة.. لكن.."..  
كريس لم يمت..لقد مات في كابوسه فقط لذا ان استيقظ الان سيجده منتظرا له في منزله..  
كيف عساه يستيقظ إذآ؟  
* آتعلم * صوت كريس المتحمس يرن في رأس اليوت.. يبدو حقيقيآ للغاية..  
* قرآت في إحدى الكتب عن الأحلام و الكوابيس انك إن طعنت نفسك أو آذيتها ف شعور الخوف يعمل عمل المنبه للدماغ و يدفعه إلى الاستيقاظ *..  
هو في كابوس.. و هو خائف..  
..  
حرك اليوت يده المرتجفة على الأرض و لامس قطعة كبيرة من زجاج كأس الماء الذي انكسر سابقآ..  
"اليوت ما الذي تفعله؟ "تساءل دين بحذر..  
لأول مرة يراه اليوت يظهر بعض المشاعر..  
راقب دين اليوت و هو يرفع قطعة الزجاج من الأرض ليطعن أسفل فكه بها..لكن قبل أن يصل النصل إلى فك اليوت فرقع العميد اصابعه و اختفت قطعة الزجاج من يدي اليوت..كأنها لم تكن هناك من الأساس..  
كل ما تركته آثر لها كان سيل من الدماء على يديه و رسخيه..  
"يال..ما.. ذ. " لهث اليوت و شحب وجه..  
"م..اذا تكون؟!"..  
"ساحر.." أجاب دين ببساطة ممتزجة ببعض الفخر..  
"ادعى العميد دين فوغ.. سعدت بلقاءك اليوت.." مد العميد يده للمصافحة.. لكن بجسد يدفعه الادرينالين نهض اليوت من على الأرض و هرب من الغرفة منتزعآ عنه الكانيولا بقوة حتى سألت الدماء من يده..  
اصتطدم اليوت بكل ما أمامه... الأسرة و المسعفين الذين حاولوا إيقافه لكنه دفعهم عنه بقوة لم يعلم انه يمتلكها من الأساس..  
"ليس ثانية!" تذمر دين و لعن تحت أنفاسه قبل ان ينهض من الأرض و يتبع اليوت إلى حديقة العيادة..  
لهث اليوت و دفع الباب على مراعيه ليجري إلى الحديقة.. لكن.. تصلب في مكانه عندما نظر إلى المكان من حوله..

لون القمر المختبئ خلف الغيوم يخالط لون فجر يوم جديد ف يسقط على جامعة بدت كقلعة خرجت من القصص الخيالية التي اعتادت والدته قرائتها له عندما كان صغيرا..  
كانت مختفية خلف وشاح من حدائق لأشجار الخوخ و المشمش و التفاح..ازهار بشتى الالون ترسم ما وصفه اليوت بالجنة ان كان هذا المكان موجودآ من الأساس.. 

..  
في منتصف تلك الحدائق توجد نافورة فخمة بحجم مبنى صغير مزينة ب مجسم ل "بوسيدون" آله البحار في الأساطير الاغريقية القديمة..  
نافورة تسمى " بلا قاع" يكاد فيها بوسيدون يكون حيآ..  
و ما ينفجر من ماء فيها كان يشع كالالماس و يتجه من الأسفل للاعلى ثم يعود للاسفل.. كأنه يمتلك جاذبية خاصة به تنافي قوانين العقل و الفيزياء...  
" ياللهي..اين انا؟! "...  
" هل اعجبتك الحدائق؟ " سأل دين الذي ظهر من خلف اليوت..  
" ما هذا الكابوس؟ و لما لا استطيع الاستيقاظ منه؟"صرخ اليوت...  
"ممم.. اكره ان اخيب ظنك لكن..لم يكن شيئآ مما مررت به كابوسآ.."  
" والدي و كريس لم يموتا! لذا ار..ارجوك أوقف هذا الهراء.." انتحب اليوت..  
" ارجوك أخبرني ان كريس بخير..انه لم يمت بين ذراعي محاولا انقاذي" ترجى بصوت يكاد يختفي و سقط إلى الأرض بعد أن استسلمت قدماه عن حمله..  
"..لا استطيع اخبارك بذلك.." لم يستطع دين ان يكذب..  
" كل الطلاب الذي اكتشفوا انهم يمتلكون قوة سحرية قد مروا بحوادث مشابهة.. الاختلاف الوحيد الذي خلقته انت انك قتلت أحدا بها.. "  
" آنا لست بقاتل! "..  
جثا دين للارض أمامه..  
"اعلم انك لست قاتلآ..لكن مع ذلك انت تفكر بأن تتخلص مني الان بقوتك.."  
شع جدار مقاوم للسحر على جسد دين.. و اخبره ذلك أن اليوت قد حاول استخدام قوته عليه..  
" الا يعتبر هذا تناقضآ.. اليوت؟ "..  
نظر اليوت أمامه بتعجب.. ثم ما لبث ان احتضن جسده بذراعيه.. يخربش جلده باضافره و هو يدرك ما يتردد في عقله  
* آقتل نفسك الان*  
..حاول إيقاف الأصوات لكن من دون فائدة.. يكاد يصدق ما يقوله دين..  
" خ.. خذني إلى منزلي.. ارجوك.."..  
نهض دين من على الأرض.. ينظر إلى اليوت بحذر..  
يراجع خياراته.. 

"بالتأكيد..استطيع اعادتك إلى قريتك ليتم اعدامكم على الجرائم التي ارتكبتها بحق سكانها.. لكن.. آ لن ينتهي بك المطاف بتل من الجثث كالذي تركته في ما مضى؟ " أجاب دين ببرود..  
شعر اليوت ان قلبه تعثر بنبضاته..وتوقف عن خربشة جلده..  
ربما دين على حق..ربما هو المذنب..  
" يجب أن تدرك اليوت..انت الان بلا عائلة.. بلا حبيب يخبرك ان كل شيئ سيكون بخير..و بلا منزل يضمك..  
أصبحت وحيدآ اليوت..".. 

عصفت الرياح الباردة بقوة بينهما و كأنها تحاول إسكات الضجيج في عقل اليوت لكن لم يعد شيئ ينفع معها..  
والده.. كريس.. قريته..كل شيئ قد تحطم في عالمه..و هو السبب في ذلك..  
.  
.  
شعر دين ان مهمته قد انتهت هنا.. و اخذ خطوات واثقة متخطيآ اليوت بها.. لكنه توقف في منتصف الطريق و التفت خلفه..  
" آه.. شيئ آخر..مهما فعلت..لا تقترب من تلك النافورة في المنتصف.. ف هي لم تكتسب اسمهما عبثآ.."..  
بذلك اكمل طريقه دون أن يلتفت خلفه ..  
.  
.  
دخل دين إلى مكتبه في الطابق السادس من مبنى الجامعة و اتجه إلى النافذة.. ينظر من خلاله مباشرة إلى اليوت..  
" انت بلا قلب أحيانآ.. " قالت السيدة جين التي كانت تجلس على كرسيها المعتاد بجانب المكتب.. تحتسي كوبآ من الشاي يدفئ يداها الباردتين.. 

" هل هذا اطراء؟" ضحك دين ملتفتآ إلى صديقته العزيزة التي لم تغادر الجامعة منذ وصول اليوت إليها..  
رفعت السيدة انتظارها من الكوب و حدقت ب دين بحاجب مرفوع..  
تتسائل كيف يُعرفُ هذا الرجل الإطراء في قاموسه؟ .. 

" ما الفائدة من استخدام قوتك العقلية عليه و دفعه لحافة الجنون هكذا على اية حال؟" 

"لأعلم ان كان قادرا على العودة منها.. أليس ذلك واضحآ؟ ".. عاد دين إلى مكتبه و جلس ليراجع بعض الملاحظات التي كتبها عن اليوت سابقآ.. 

"بالمناسبة..اعتقد ان عليَ ان اشكرك على الجدار الواقي الذي خلقته حولي عندما قرر اليوت انه قد طفح به الكيل من كلماتي الجارحة"  
أبتسم دين بصدق..ف لولا صديقته الساحرة القوية لكان الان في عداد الموتى.. 

" ..يجب أن تعترف بأنك تستحق القتل على كلماتك تلك.. لكن.. على الرحب و السعى ".. ضحك دين.. اجل.. هو يستحق..  
نهضت السيدة جين بجسدها الجميل و اتجهت إلى النافذة.. تراقب ساحرها الصغير الذي لم يبرح مكانه.. 

" ما الذي ستفعله به الآن؟".. 

" اختبره.. سانتظر منه أن يدرك انه لا خيار اخر لديه عدا الخضوع .. و لافعل ذلك..عليي ان افقده الأمل بالعودة إلى ما كان عليه سابقآ.."..  
تنهدت السيدة جين قليلا.. تدرك انها ستندم على هذا السؤال لكن.. 

"و كيف ستفعل ذلك؟ ".. 

" سادفعه لحافة الموت.. و أجعل منه شخصآ جديدآ.."

" انت عبثت بدماغه بما يكفي لذلك؟ ".. 

" اجل.. ما لا يدركه معظمهم ان العقل هو سلاح ذو حدين..بينهما خيط رفيع من القدرة على التحمل قبل الانهيار.. هذا الخيط يتسع حينآ و يضيق أحيانآ أخرى.. و لاضيقه على رقبة عزيزنا اليوت ف كل ما علي فعله هو اعطائه ثلاثة اشياء.. الذنب.. العزلة..و أمل كاذب.." 

صرح دين من دون أن يرفع ناظريه عن المذكرات أمامه.. 

" لقد بدأت بالذنب.. و الآن.. "..

" العزلة.. " اكملت السيدة جين جملة صاحبها و نظرت للمرة الأخيرة إلى اليوت.. تتسائل ان كان قادرآ على اجتياز هذا الاختبار..  
.  
.  
فجر اليوم الأول..  
كانت الحديقة هادئة للغاية .. لا يسمع فيها سوئ تغاريد الصباح و حفيف الشجر..  
و اليوت لا يزال جاثيآ على ركبتيه..  
.  
.  
فجر اليوم الثاني..  
الحديقة لا تزال هادئة.. لكن ليس فيها تغاريد الصباح أو حفيف الشجر.. كأن الوقت قد توقف عند اعتابها..  
اليوت لا يزال على ركبتيه..  
.  
.  
منتصف ليل اليوم الثالث..

أصبحت الجنة الفاخرة كالمقبرة..  
لا يُسمع فيها صوت سوى سقوط المطر الغزير على الحجارة و العشب و النافورات..  
..  
أصبح اليوت كقطعة حجر غير قابلة على الحركة..  
كأن قدميهه قد ثبت للارض تحته فأصبح كتلك التماثيل الحجرية التي كاد يقسم أنه يسمعها تتهامس فيما بينها.. تتسائل من يكون.. و ما هي حكايته..  
ما عساه يجيبها؟.. من يكون؟ مجرد صبي..ام قاتل؟   
سالت بعض قطرات الماء من وجهه الشاحب إلى شفتيه المتشققتين و بللت الأمطار ضهره المكشوف و ساقيه.. لكنه.. لا يفقد الوعي..لا يفقد الوعي من الصور التي تحوم في ذهنه..و لا من نيران منزله.. و لا من دماء كريس التي تزين يديه...  
هذه الدماء التي قد اختلطت بالمطر..انها تأبى ان تزول.. 

"آليوت.."  
همس قريب على اذن اليوت يجبره على ان يبعد نظره عن النافورة..  
هذا الصوت..يبدو مآلوفآ..  
التفت اليوت يمينآ و شمالا لكن المكان لا زال يبدو كصحراء المقفرة..  
*ربما بدأت افقد عقلي* ضحك اليوت قليلا..  
عينيه كانتا حمراوتين من التعب و النعاس..  
" اليوت.. أنا هنا..".. والدته! ..  
نظر اليوت إلى نافورة اله البحار..  
كان التمثال الحجري يبعث شعاعا ابيض اللون من رمحه يسقط على الماء ليتجزآ لسبعة الوان.. الوان قوس المطر.. كأنه الموشور الذي يفرق الأمواج الطولية للون الأبيض و يعيدها إلى اصله..  
"ا.. امي.." همس اليوت.. 

" صغيري.. انا هنا.. اقترب".. صوت والدته كما يتذكره.. 

"آي.. آين؟" تساقطت الدموع من عيني اليوت.. 

"عند النافورة.. اقترب قليلاً..".. 

امه تناديه.. عليه الإسراع..  
وضع اليوت يداه على الأرض و تلوثت بالوحل لكنه لا يبالي.. اخذ يدفع بنفسه شيئآ ف شيئآ ليصل إلى حافة النافورة و ينظر خلال ماءها ذو السبعة الوان..  
لكن لم يكن انعكاسه من يحييه.. بل والدته..  
تلك المرآة بارعة الجمال التي لم يتقدم بها العمر و لو لساعة واحدة.. تلك التي افتقدها اليوت بشدة..  
عيناها الجميلتين تنظر اليه بعطف.. و شفتاها الرفيعتين تبتسمان برقة..

لكنها سرعان ما اختفت بعد أن شاهدت طفلها بهذا الحال..

"آل.. بني..ماذا اصابك".. لم يناده احدٍ بهذا الاسم عداها..

"آ..امي.." انكسر صوت اليوت في آخر حرف.. و شعر بدموعه تجري من دون أن يحاول اخفاءها.. هو يفتقد والدته.. يريدها ان تكون بجانبه .

"صغيري اليوت.. لما البكاء.. هل انت بخير؟.."..  
هز اليوت راسه بضعف.. يوحي لها انه ليس بخير..

"عزيزي.. ماذا حدث؟ ..كابوس اخر؟" صوتها الجميل يزداد رقة كأنها تتحدث لاليوت في عمر الخامسة.. 

"امي.. لقد.. لقد فعلت شيئآ مروعآ..ا..ابي و.. كريس أنهما.."صمت اليوت و العار يغسل فمه..

"اوه..آل.."  
"والدي لم يعد كما تركته امي..لقد أصبح مختلفآ.. آنظري لما فعله بي.. "  
أظهر اليوت يديه.. و آثار الجلد عليهما..  
صوت حبس أنفاس خرج من والدته.. 

"ياللهول.." فاضت عينياها بالدموع.. و اختلطت بمياه النافورة.. 

" لم.. لما تخليتي عني.. امي؟.. لم تخلى الجميع عني؟ ".. 

"صغيري آل.. انا هنا الان.. و أتيت لأجلك.. لأجل ان اخذك معي.. " تلونت كلمات السيدة روز بالدموع لرؤية طفلها بهذا الحال..و حاولت التخفيف عنه..

لكن اليوت لم يصدقها.. لم عساه يفعل؟.. 

"اليوت.."   
" ك.. كريس..."  
صورة لكريس المبتسم تقف خلف والدته.. 

"هيي " ضحك كريس..بصوته الذي يحبه اليوت...  
"ا لم تشتق إلينا اليوت؟ ".. سأل كريس..  
بكى اليوت.. كيف لم يشتق اليهما؟ 

"هل ستآتي؟" سألت السيدة..

"اجل.. خذوني معكم.. ارجوكم.. " اليوت يريد أن يكون معهما... 

ابتسمت السيدة .. و مدت ذراعيها..  
" آقترب اذا.. "..

نهض اليوت من الحافة بضعف.. و مد يده المرتجفة.. يحاول بها التقاط يدي والدته الدافئتين.. كاد يلمس حافة الماء.. 

"توقف!.. " صوت فتاة قادم من خلف اليوت..

التفت اليوت وراءه.. و عينين زرقاوتين هو كل ما رآه.. 

" لا تكن غبيآ.." دفعت الفتاة اليوت عن الحافة ..و نظرت إلى النافورة بآستهزاء و اللون الأبيض يتحسر منها.. 

"..ما..مالذي تفعلينه؟".. تساءل اليوت ..  
"آه.. أنقذ حياتك لا أكثر.. " صوت الفتاة كان كالتنويم المغناطيسي..  
"تنقذين حياتي؟"..  
"اجل! ".. تذمرت الفتاة قليلا و قامت بتحريك يدها بخفة و اضهرت كرة بلورية اسقطتها في النافورة.. و من دون سابق إنذار سمع اليوت صراخ أرواح تتألم قادمة منها..  
هرع إلى الحافة ثانية و رأى طيف والدته و كريس يصرخان ..  
حاول القفز في النافورة لينقذهما لكن الفتاة اوقفته..  
".. مالذي تفعلينه.. اتركيني!"..  
"آنظر عن كثب ايها الأحمق.. تلك ليست والدتك!"..  
بمجرد ان قالت الفتاة ذلك.. توقف الصراخ و تلاشت الاطياف في فراغ يشبه أعماق المحيط..  
.. هادئ.. ميت و مخيف.. 

سقط اليوت للارض.. ما.. ما الذي يحدث هنا؟ .. 

"ا لم يخبرك ذلك العجوز ان تبقى بعيدآ هذه النافورة سحرية.. فهي تبتلع كل من يتجرأ على مد يده إلى مياها.. انها على آسمها.. "بلا قاع""..

قالت الفتاة بثقة.. صوتها الجميل يرن في اذن اليوت..  
ثم جلست على الحافة..تضع قدمآ على الأخرى ..  
..  
تلك الفتاة ذات الشعر الأسود القصير و العينين الزرقاوتين..شفتاها تتلوان بآحمر شفاه قاتم يلائم بشرتها الشاحبة.. ملابسها الفاخرة تضيق حول كل منحنٍ في جسدها الممشوق.. و كعبها العالي لا يكاد يغطي سيقانها الرفيعة..  
إن كان اليوت يكترث لسألها كيف تخرج بهذه الملابس في هذا الجو ؟ و لما لم تكن مبللة بالمطر مثله؟ ..لكنه لم يمتلك القوة لذلك..  
نظر إلى الفراغ بلا حياة بين عينيه..  
و كانت الفتاة تنظر إلى اليوت بفضول.. 

نهضت الفتاة و وقفت بجانب اليوت..  
لا.. ابتعدي..  
احتضن اليوت جسده و دفن راسه بين قدميه..  
والدته كانت على بعد نافورة عنه.. لكن كان ذلك مجرد وهم..هل هنالك شيئ حقيقي بعد ذلك؟ 

"أن كنت تتساءل ما كل هذا.. ف الجواب سهل للغاية.. انه اختبار قبول للجامعة يجتازه كل من يقاوم سحر هذه النافورة و اؤهامها..و انت قد اجتزتهه بمساعدتي"..

.. لكنها لم تسمع من اليوت شيئآ..   
"أخبرني.. أي نوع انت؟"..  
لا جواب..  
".. المتفائل؟ .. المكتئب؟ الذي يقيم حدادا على عزيز عليه؟ ام الذي يريد إنهاء حياته؟ "..  
لا جواب..  
" دعني اخمن.. الخيار الثالث.. "..  
".. ال.. الرابع..".. همس اليوت.. 

صمتت الفتاة قليلا.. ثم جثت على ركبتها أمامه..  
مدت يدها لتضعها على شعر اليوت المبلل...

".. لما؟ ".. 

غطا اليوت راسه بيديه.. و نظرت الفتاة لاثار الضرب عليهما.. و على ضهره و قدميه.. 

"اوه.. ايها المسكين.." مدت الفتاة يديها تحت ذقن اليوت و رفعت راسه قليلا حتى تلاقت أعينهما..

"انت لا تبدو قاتلآ.. ليس كما أخبرك ذلك العجوز.. "

هل هذا يهم الان؟ 

"و ايضآ.. آليس أنانية منك أن ترغب بالموت هكذا؟ ".. آنانية؟..

"أعني..إن كنت بلا وطن..و بلا عائلة.. من عساه يتذكر من فقدت غيرك؟ ان مت الان.. الن يتم نسيانهم للابد؟"...  
ضحك اليوت باستهزاء..

"هذا ليس عادلآ.. " ..  
.  
تلونت عينا اليوت و فمه بنور ابيض ساطع..  
"الحياة ليس من المفترض أن تكون عادلة.. اليوت.."

ارتسمت ابتسامة على شفاه الفتاة الجميلة و حركت يدها على خد اليوت و وضع ابهامها على شفتيه.. تكاد تلامس اللون الأبيض.. 

"آثبت قليلا".. اخذ وجهها يقترب اليه ببطآ.. بلا تردد زرعت قبلة على شفاه اليوت اليابسة..  
قبلة خفيفة كالريش ذات رائحة زكية كرائحة الورد ..لكنها لا تحرض اليوت على أن يبادلها..

عندها..اخذت الفتاة الضوء الساطع بين شفتيها و ابتلعته ببطآ كأنها كانت تأكل شيئآ لذيذ المذاق..  
نظرت لاليوت للحظة..وجه المتعب و دموعه التي لا يشعر بها تحكي قصته.. 

"آن كنت لا تعلم لما قبلتك الان..فذاك لاني اخذت منك تعويذة قد القاها ذلك العجوز عليك قبل ثلاثة أيام.. اجبرتك على المرور بكل هذا الألم..لتصبح شخصآ جديدا.. اعلم كم هذه الطريقة غير أخلاقية في التدريس لكنها فعالة.. أخبرني الان.. الا زلت تريد الموت؟ "..  
.  
.  
"مارينا! ما الذي تفعلينه هنا؟".. صوت دين قطع المحادثة..  
"لا شيئ " ضحكت مارينا ببرائة و نهضت من مكانها  
" انا فقط اختبر طرقك في التدريس ايها العميد" أجابت بتحدٍ  
" إلى مكتبي.. حالا.. "  
" حاضر.. أبي.." مرت مارينا بجنب والدها.. ثم نظرت نظره اخيرة إلى اليوت قبل أن تتابع مسيرها..  
" تلك المشاغبة.. اعتذر على قلة ادبها اليوت "..  
هدوء..  
"ارئ انك قد اجتزت الاختبار بالغش.. لكن هذا مسموح به هنا..".. تذمر دين لانه لا يستطيع التذمر على نتيجة اليوت.. هو حقآ أراد أن يعرف حدود تحمله.. هل نجح بذلك؟..  
نظر إلى اليوت.. كان يبدو بحالٍ يرثى لها.. وجهه شاحب و جسده قد برزت منه العظام من الجوع و العطش..

" أخبرني اليوت.. مالذي تشعر به الآن؟ هل لا زالت تريد الموت؟  
هل قاد دين اليوت لحافة لا يستطيع العودة منها؟ ..  
" .. اشعر أنني قد مت بلحظة..و عدت للحياة بلحظة اخرى"..ضحك ب استهزاء...  
اجل.. قد فعل..  
"أجل.. قد أصبحت شيئآ جديدآ.. بمنزل جديد.. و عائلة جديدة..ف آخبرني.. ما الذي ستكون عليه الان؟"..  
.  
.  
جلس اليوت في حمام عشوائي.. يلامس جسده العاري الحائط البارد خلفه.. يضع راسه بين ركبتيه و يصُب عليه ماءا شديد الحرارة يجعل جلده احمر اللون ..  
هذا جيد... الدماء تزول من يديه..  
.  
.  
عند النظر عن كثب إلى الماء تحته..  
لا توجد فيه دماء..  
لم تكن هنالك دماء من الأساس..  
.  
تحرك لسان ايلوت المتخشب هامسا كلمات الشياطين في راسه  
"سأكون مطيعآ..آبي"  
.  
. 

ظلام  
.  
.


End file.
